Johto Coordinator Champions!
by Butterfreelover
Summary: May's on the trail of her last two Ribbons to enter the Johto Grand Festival and a bunch of new rivals aren't going to stop her getting there. With her Pokémon by her side - old and new - she can't lose! And then she has Team Rocket to stop!
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon**

_Johto…is…different. A lot different. I mean I thought Kanto was strange but I mean…you have no idea what it's like in Johto. Okay I know that sounds stupid since you and Brock and Misty already travelled through here but Johto is a world away from anything I've ever experienced before. Hoenn was…so normal…and so much like home. But Johto…there's so much diversity and tradition…and the level of the competition in the Contests is…in a whole other league. I guess since their newest to get into Contests after Kanto means that they have a lot of fresh blood but there are so many Coordinators who just…think outside the box…or aren't even thinking about the box I'm thinking of! The only consolation is that I'm holding my own against Solidad, Drew…and Harley…not that I really pay that much attention to him…he kind of sucks. With Drew it's kind of a friendly rivalry now…we get each other's styles…Harley just hates me and Solidad is…she's…kind of ethereal. Floating above us all, effortlessly. Not that they're the only competition! There's this girl Christina who is…a little crazy…and I guess you'd say rugged? Yeah that describes her…which is kinda hilarious considering her Pokémon…and then there's Juliet…she's the complete opposite. She wears this big sun hat, and sunglasses and is always so fashionable…that I feel kinda small next to her. Then there's Eric whose kinda sweet but when you face up against him in battle he's…real determined…and lastly…there's Darius. He's an idiot. Kinda like Harley actually. Well…except Darius isn't just a horrible person but he's a really harsh coordinator…I mean not like that guy Paul you met out in Sinnoh…not that bad…but…he really pushes his Pokémon hard. And he hates losing. When I won the Violet City Ribbon he tried to set a swarm of Beedrill on me! But I got past that…and I caught so many cool new Pokémon. Okay I'm rambling…hope things are cool in Unova, message me soon okay Ash?_

_May! _

.

"Alright let's finish up with Spark," May yelled encouragingly, watching as her Flaaffy sprang into the air, pirouetting and then sending out three columns of electricity which danced around the grand before somersaulting down and landing poised in front of her smiling, May reached out and picked up her Pokémon hugging it to her and spinning around, "that was great!" She put her baby pink-coloured Pokémon down on the ground, contented with another winner practice – if she didn't win the Azalea Town Contest then the Judges were clearly blind. She was sure she wanted to use Flaaffy for the Appeal Round but for the Battle Round she wasn't sure. Flaaffy had won her her third ribbon at Violet City and May had been itching to use one of her latest Pokémon. She fumbled in her bag and threw out a Pokéball, her Nidorina landing in a crouch beside Flaaffy, grinning at May after a few moments of uncertainty. May could remember fondly catching Nidoran in Ilex Forest, it hadn't even been intentional.

She'd only been travelling with Wartortle and Flaaffy at the time and she had to admit she'd been a little…run down. She'd lost a second successive contest after qualifying for the Battle Round…going down against Christina whose Teddiursa had mastered a particularly potent Focus Punch. The end result though she hadn't wanted to relive it was that she had been knocked out with two minutes to spare. Then Nidoran had sprinted out, and the little grey Pokémon had looked up at her and May knew she had to catch it. She'd sent out Wartortle and realized that the Nidoran thought it was a lot more powerful than it actually was. A combination of a Hydro-Pump and the subsequent collision with a tree had knocked Nidoran out and May had caught her there and then.

Some trainers might have sent Nidoran out and used it in an Appeal Round as a sympathy ploy – a cute, seemingly innocent Pokémon to pull on the judges heart-strings. But that wasn't May's style. Instead she'd nurtured Nidoran until had evolved into Nidorina right after the Violet City contest. Simply having thought about it had made May's mind up, she led Nidorina and Flaaffy back towards one of the benches outside the Pokémon Center and rummaged through her bag before producing some food for them and putting it in bowls for them so that they could eat and then turned to face them.

"You know what guys, we're gonna win our Fourth Ribbon tomorrow – Flaaffy I want you to open up for us and then Nidorina I'm gonna take you to the Battle Round, then we're gonna wipe the floor with Christina or Darius or whoever else thinks they can take us on right?" They both nodded affirmatively, making encouraging, if slightly muffled noises as they munched on their food. May swung her head to the right and grinned ecstatically as she spotted a familiar Butterfree swoop down. It landed softly on her shoulder and May looked to it's owner as Drew crossed toward her. "Getting in some last minute training?" she quizzed.

"Not entering tomorrow," he grinned, "but I heard that a certain Coordinator from Petalburg City was so I thought I'd come watch, besides I wanted to see how your Nidoran…or Nidorina was doing," May smiled, she'd been travelling with Drew when she caught Nidorina. Of course her Nidorina hadn't been alone, it had been travelling with a male, which Drew had caught. Drew tossed out a Pokéball and a Nidorino landed softly just beyond them, sweeping it's head back in the sunlight before crossing excitedly toward Nidorina, Flaaffy and Butterfree. May and Drew left the Pokémon to converse amongst themselves – somehow their Pokémon had all bonded really closely together…May wasn't even sure how it had happened but they were attuned to one another.

"So are you ready for tomorrow – I'm guessing you were doing some training?" Drew enquired.

May nodded, "Sure was, Flaaffy is gonna open for me and then I'm taking Nidorina into the battle round…we've been working on some pretty spectacular moves right Nidorina?" The Pokémon lifted its turquoise-coloured head and bobbed it yipping excitedly. "I have a real good feeling about this, and not just because I found out Harley came runner up in the Alto Mare Contest!"

"I'm not surprised…his Pokémon are too…intimidating to win that many points from the judges," Drew grinned, "although Solidad said when she went up against you in Cherrygrove City you had a Gengar May? I didn't think you like Ghost Types."

"Neither did I," May laughed as she tossed out her Gengar's Pokéball, letting it circle around their heads before it landed and wrapped her in a crushing hug, "Drew meet my Gengar, yeah Solidad didn't know what hit her Slowpoke when I sent out Gengar…in fact it's the only type I've ever seen her lose her composure."

"How come you aren't using Gengar in the Contest?" Drew asked, looking at Gengar who grinned and then crossed to join the other four Pokémon.

"I might have won the Cherrygrove Ribbon but I need to work on my relationship with Gengar…our bond just needs a little cementing that's all," May said, unsure whether she was reassuring herself or Drew, she drew out Gengar's Pokéball and withdrew it, following by withdrawing Flaaffy and Nidorina, "and I'm going to win," she said turning with a renewed fortitude in her eye to face Drew, "and nobody can stop me."

.

"Welcome to the Azalea Town Pokémon Contest," Adrian – the MC called out, "I've got a great feeling about today's contest – and I know that our judges can't wait to see what our coordinators have in store for them! Give them a big hand folks." Drew gave a mild applause as the familiar panel of Mr Contesta, a Nurse Joy and Mr Sukizo strolled out to the desk, waved and then took their seats. Adrian cast his auburn-coloured head skyward toward the audience; assembled in the amphitheatre and then grinned…sometimes Drew was left wondering how Adrian could smile so much without getting into any pain. "Alright with that formality over with let's get on with the Contest – here's our first Coordinator, Juliet from Goldenrod City!"

Drew watched the door at the rear of the amphitheatre as it opened and a girl sprinted out. She was wearing a pair of kitten heels and a short, summery, cerulean-coloured dress. She cast back her fantastic mane of brunette hair, crowned by an enormous sun hat and then tossed out a Pokéball in silence. The seal released a flurry of lights that sparkled away and in the centre a Beedrill appeared, flexing its wings rapidly before jerking its pincers outward and firing off a Poison sting, sending out a barrage of amethyst-tinged stings. The stings collided with the lights creating what resembled a fire-works display as bright shards tumbled to the ground around Beedrill.

"And Juliet makes her first bid for the Judges points with a Poison sting combined with the initial seal," Adrian commented, clearly as deeply consumed as the audience where with Juliet's focused bid. Drew watched and spotted her jerk her head as Beedrill sprang up and then darted to the ground in what Drew at first assumed was a simple Aerial Ace, then he spotted the development of the move. Beedrill's pincers began to glow a magenta colour as it swept down low over the arena, it touched it's pincers together and then somersaulted back on it's self, sending shimmering magenta waves radiating through the arena. Juliet stepped forward onto the field and Beedrill drifted back in a completely controlled way to her shoulder. The audience were quiet a moment and then burst into a standing ovation, Juliet bowed humbly before awaiting the judges scores.

Drew watched them and nodded as she scored almost full marks and then followed her as she retreated. "Well wasn't that a way to start our Contest, our next Coordinator is Christina from Ecruteak City!"

This girl was a world away from the elegance of Juliet. She had a cropped, blonde, boyish hair-styling and complemented it with camo-mini shorts a tee-shirt and a mahogany waist-coat lazily thrown on over the t-shirt. She was grinning but in a mischievous way as she sprang into the air, pirouetting and hurling out a Pokéball. It opened and released a spinning blur as a silhouette sent a column of light – Solar Beam Drew recognized after a few moments, shooting toward the ceiling of the amphitheatre. Not contented with that, as it dropped down it increased the velocity of the spin and sent first a trial of petals blazing into the sky, followed by a flurry of leaves. The Pokémon – a Vileplume, Drew realized as its telltale scarlet flower expanded atop of its head, maintaining with great effort the combined move. It then paused and finally sent a blinding Energy Ball flying into the rafters, it collided with the solar beam and sent petals and leaves floating out across the stadium. "Good job!" he heard Christina yell out as again the crowd rose in standing ovation though Drew himself felt only taken in enough to clap enthusiastically.

"Another almost perfect score for Christina there," Adrian enthused, "flying the flag for the girls here's May, all the way from Petalburg City in the Hoenn Region – give her a big hand guys." Adrian in suitably flamboyant style span off the stage. He hovered beside the judging panel awaiting her entrance. The judges looked up in unison as May strolled out and Drew focused on her. She seemed confident as she strolled out in a crop-top and harem pants, paired with a new pair of sandals. Clearly she'd spent time on ensuring she looked the part. Not the Drew thought she needed the addition but if it helped her confidence for the contest then that was all that really mattered.

"Time to shine – Flaaffy let's do this," May hurled her Pokéball toward the centre of the performance stage as Flaaffy somersaulted out of the ball, landing perfectly poised on the floor as the seal – a set of fire-works sparkled away into nothingness, "let's start this off with rain-dance." Flaaffy moved obediently, spinning on its paws around the room, waving its arms as though trying to use assist or metronome but instead of producing a random move forming a large cloud within the amphitheatre.

_Where are you going with this May? It's too risky. _

"An unusual start from our Coordinator here, where will she go from here?" Adrian asked rhetorically as at that point the cloud broke and rain began pouring.

"Flaaffy use Thundershock," May called out confidently and Flaaffy nodded.

"Flaaffy," it cried, glowing like a golden statue as a bolt of lightning struck out into the rainstorm above, it repeated the move four more times, "Flaaffy."

"And now there's a brooding thunder storm over the contest stage," Adrian called out, "this could be risky!"

May bit her lip – this performance had to pay off, just a little longer, "Flaaffy jump up!" the Pokémon obeyed and at that point a bolt of electricity struck down from the cloud, striking Flaaffy. May heard Adrian howl but ignored it, focusing upon Flaaffy. "Alright Flaaffy now use Discharge!"

She heard Flaaffy growl as it absorbed the electricity and then sent it dancing out in separate bolts toward the edge of the stage, "Finish it with Spark!" Flaaffy leapt up into the sky once more, catching a second bolt of lightning striking down from the cloud and then spun round, landing on the ground in crouch and sending out the electricity like an Octillery, stretching out its tentacles. May bowed and Flaaffy curtsied.

Drew looked around him as the crowd rose in unanimous applause, far louder than the two preceding Coordinators had received. "A dazzling display from May," Adrian called out, "but the question on everyone's lips – did the judges love it?"

"Remarkable!" praised Mr Sukizo from his seat.

"A wonderful and electrifying performance." Concurred Nurse Joy.

May looked to Mr Contesta for the final word on it, her fingers crossed that his words might seal a perfect score, "This is exactly what Contests should be about and the standard we expect in Johto – an innovative use of moves to fit the environment to perfectly suit your Pokémon type, you should be very proud May!"

May closed her eyes and then at the roar from the crowd opened them again as she surveyed the scores.

"A perfect thirty points," Adrian cried out, "we'll definitely be seeing May in the Battle Round!"

.

_So this is my first Pokéfic and I'm a little rusty but it isn't normally the stuff I write about, and obviously this is completely AU. It's set after the Wallace Cup episodes and yeah there are some AU Pokémon but I'd hope that you could imagine them complementing May's Team. I'm not sure about the scoring system cause I'm not sure we ever saw that in the anime but obviously pointers there would be really helpful and generally any help would be appreciated in improving this fic cause I actually really enjoyed writing it. Reviews welcome. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon**

"An impressive appeal," Drew congratulated as he entered the green room, "I haven't seen you taking these kinds of risks before May – maybe you are becoming a better Coordinator!" he gave her a joking look as he spotted some of the other coordinators – the polished Juliet and the…unpolished Christina sitting anxiously opposite one another, occasionally exchanging looks with one another. May was fixated on the screen, Darius and his Honchkrow had just finished their appeal which had combined Aerial Ace and Shadow Ball to create a haunting, shimmering dark effect within the arena.

"I put it all down to Flaaffy," she said, stroking her Pokémon's head affectionately as it ate some of the special food she'd bought at the Poké Mart in the centre of Azalea Town, "now Nidorina and I just have to bring home the Ribbon."

"Are you sure about putting Nidorina into a Contest like this? It hasn't even battled…I know taking risks is a good thing May but you have to think them through," Drew murmured knowingly, "I only used my new Pokémon in Appeal Rounds at first and only later in the Battle Rounds."

"I have faith in my Pokémon," May grinned formidably, "and Nidorina's gotten really powerful, I think she's going to-" May stopped as her eyes flickered to the screen – the last Coordinator and his Chansey had just departed the stage.

"Alright and here are the Coordinator's who've qualified for the Battle Rounds," four faces flickered onto the screen, not that May was worried, she knew she'd qualified, "May, Darius, Juliet and Christina will battle for the Azalea Ribbon folks – so get your Pokémon ready Coordinators – the hard part is already coming."

May turned to look toward Juliet – her opponent. In all honesty she was glad, at least Juliet was very straight forward and wouldn't react badly no matter the out come. Juliet offered her a similar look of recognition – the two Coordinators had respect for one another. May had battled Juliet six times, and May remembered them all clearly. She had lost twice; won twice, drawn with Juliet which had resulted in them both being knocked out of the Contest and most recently she had won against Juliet. Something about Juliet's steely expression told May that Juliet didn't intend to lose again.

"We should probably go out and watch the other two battle," Drew suggested, "you'll be able to pick up on their strategies better for _when_ you're in the final."

.

"Now for the first of the Battle Rounds between Darius and Christina," Adrian declared from the sidelines of the battlefield, now marked out clearly on the ground, "the battle will last five minutes folks – the Coordinator with the lowest points at the end of that time is eliminated, without further ado over to the Coordinators!"

"I know you can do it – Marshtomp let's rock this Contest," Darius yelled, hurling a Net Ball into the air, the seal bursting, releasing Marshtomp in a deluge reminiscent of May's Rain Dance Appeal, she scanned him and could see that he was upset that his original entrance for his Pokémon had been spoiled, "bring it Christina."

Christina grinned tenaciously, "He's not so tough – come-on Teddiursa let's show this little boy how a real Coordinator battles!" Christina's choice of seal acted as a whirlwind, twirling until it released Teddiursa. The entire crowd seemed to have been taken in by Teddiursa's cute act as it sucked on its' paw. Even Darius seemed unsure of how to respond to the diminutive Pokémon as his Marshtomp towered above it. "Well Teddiursa let's get the battle-rolling, use Attract!"

"Marshtomp dodge it with water-gun," Darius ordered immediately, instantly aware of the danger of the small Pokémon, the amphibian Pokémon obeyed shooting a jet of water towards the column of hearts streaming away from the little bear Pokémon, contented that he'd countered he allowed his head to flicker to the screen, they'd both lost an evenly small proportion of points, "Marshtomp use Mud-Shot!"

Christina grinned as Marshtomp opened it's mouth to begin spewing mud, "Double Team and then use Hidden Power." Teddiursa nodded and in the same motion split into twelve exact replicas, ringing Marshtomp before all seemingly focusing on generating Hidden Power.

"Knock out the substitutes with Mud-Shot," Darius ordered, trying to figure out where the real Teddiursa was.

"Now Hidden Power," Christian yelled, unwilling to offer respite, the real Teddiursa darted forward and sent ringlets of blindingly white energy radiating towards Marshtomp, smashing into the Water-Ground type and causing it to falter, knocking a hefty chunk of Darius's points, "now give him a Brick-Break and finish it up with Shadow Claw!" Teddiursa leapt up into the air at the command, its' paw glowing brightly as it then dove down upon Marshtomp, striking it across the back of the head before springing down past Marshtomp as it began to try and rise.

"Marshtomp fire back with Earthquake!" Darius ordered coolly. Marshtomp obeyed striking the ground and causing the field to rupture, sending shocks radiating out toward Teddiursa that knocked it and sent it flying into the air above Marshtomp.

"That had to hurt Teddiursa as a Normal Type." Adrian called out, having been transfixed by the battle thus far.

Christina grinned more broadly, "Piece of Cake – finish him with Shadow Claw into Aerial Ace Teddiursa." Teddiursa, having been momentarily stunned recovered it's composure and spun round, diving toward Marshtomp.

"Marshtomp dodge it," Darius ordered but then frowned as he realized that Earthquake combined with the impact of Brick-Break had left his Pokémon tired, "alright try Water-Gun!" May could see that Darius had lost the battle before Teddiursa struck. Christina had lost some points because of Earthquake but Darius had barely a quarter of his left after Earthquake. Teddiursa struck down, the amethyst energy of Shadow Claw combining with the silvery glow of Aerial Ace to knock Marshtomp out of the Battle Round completely. Marshtomp slumped down and Darius recalled his Pokémon.

"Christina advances to the Final as Darius bows out!" Adrian called before he was drowned out in hysterical whooping from the crowd.

Drew leaned across to May, "So what did you learn?"

"That Christina knew exactly how to play Darius and she's always at least two steps ahead." May replied simply.

"Meaning?" Drew quizzed further.

"Meaning," May paused to consider it, "meaning you have to do the unexpected, interesting…I'll see you once I've kicked Juliet's butt." May grinned, getting up and strolling down the stairs and toward the Green Room. She entered and waved to Juliet who waved back and then crossed the room to face her.

"Let's have a good Battle May," Juliet said sincerely, "so long as one of us wipes that smirk of Christina's face in the Final I don't really care which of us wins this Round."

"Best wishes." May grinned.

.

"Alright May and Juliet let's see if you can match the level tension we felt in that last battle." Adrian said with barley guarded excitement." May and Juliet faced each other down, Juliet had changed into a dress that was strapless but swept down to conceal her feet…and as usual looked glamorous. May's own choice of harem pants, crop-top and a beautiful scarf she'd received from her Mom didn't exactly seem to match up fairly.

"Time to bring a little class I think," Juliet declared, hurling a Pokéball into the air, "Umbreon my dear give us a dazzling show." Umbreon burst onto the field, a series of yellow discus shapes circling away like the markings on its body. It threw back its head and growled magnificently. May put a sense of foreboding to the back of her head – she had battled Juliet's Umbreon before and she knew exactly how to take it down – with or without a type advantage over it. Nidorina would pull through, she needed to have faith.

"Nidorina I have every confidence in you, together we'll take her down," May declared throwing out her own Pokémon, Nidorina emerged amid a sea of hearts – May's choice of seal was intended to demonstrate her affection and belief in her Pokémon's fortitude and seemed to work Nidorina seemed both confident and happy as it too growled majestically at its opponent.

"Umbreon let's not waste time my sweet – use Shadow Ball and then move through to Psychic." May had been waiting for the deployment of Psychic.

"Hold firm Nidorina," May ordered waiting as Umbreon charged the Shadow Ball and then sent it flying before beginning to prepare Psychic, she waited in a terrifying game of blink as Shadow Ball neared, "jump up Nidorina," Shadow Ball sailed past harmlessly as Nidorina leaped over it, "alright use Sludge Bomb," Juliet had already deployed Psychic on the same trajectory as Shadow Ball as Nidorina began twirling, firing bolts of purple energy toward Umbreon."

"Alright my sweet we were outwitted, Umbreon use Quick Attack and hit Nidorina in its descent." Juliet decreed, watching as her Pokémon darted out of the way of Sludge Bomb moving swiftly in the air towards Nidorina.

"Ice beam Nidorina," May ordered and Nidorina responded, taking Umbreon out in its descent towards the ground, freezing the two Front paws, "use Take-Down before landing Nidorina." Nidorina obeyed smashing on top of Umbreon, causing it to cry out as both Pokémon dropped to the floor. Nidorina somersaulted backward out of range of Umbreon as it struggled to get up from the impact.

Juliet seemed to falter at that point as her eyes lingered over the screen – half way into the battle and she'd lost more points than May, "Use Echoed Voice Umbreon." The Pokémon through back its head before howling sending the sound waves out toward Nidorina who dug in her paws defensively to the ground to resist the onslaught.

"Fight through the pain Nidorina," May cried out, "use Growl to counteract Echoed Voice and finish it with Poison Fang." Nidorina nodded, charging forwards, fighting through the pain, its growl gradually wiping out the effect of Echoed Voice as she neared Umbreon. She opened her mouth, cutting out growl and delivered a fearsome bite to Umbreon, causing it to sway uncertainly and then collapse to the ground. Juliet's points dropped to nothing and May felt a rush as the crowd roared in support of her – she had done it. She was through to the Final, thanks to Nidorina. Now she just had Christina to battle. And she would win, she had to.

.

May poked her head outside the Pokémon Centre and threw out Nidorina's Poké Ball, smiling as her fully healed Pokémon stretched its legs, strolling about outside the Centre before walking back toward May and nuzzling at her knees. She looked around as she stroked absent-mindedly at Nidorina's ear and smiled as she noticed Juliet, sat at one of the benches outside the Centre brushing her Umbreon's fur.

"Hey Juliet," May called out, running over with Nidorina, "great battle today."

Juliet nodded as the Pokémon greeted one another, nodding friendlily.

"Four wins May, I'm beginning to think you're unbeatable," Juliet laughed as she played with Umbreon's ear, "you and your Nidorina were very impressive."

"You and Umbreon were really something…I was scared for a bit back there," May admitted – truthfully Juliet was a powerful Rival and May needed to be wary of getting overconfident with her, "Christina certainly seemed fired up, she was running rings around Darius…and I've only ever beaten him once."

Juliet let out a shrill laugh, "Christina was running circles around Darius because he's got a crush on her, he's smitten, the truth is that her Pokémon are a smokescreen – she uses cute types to lure people into thinking that she isn't a strong trainer, she uses them to attract people. She knows Pokémon bond to their Coordinators May, all she needs is for the Pokémon to underestimate hers and the trainer underestimates her – then she strikes with devastating force. With female Coordinators it's more difficult for her. If you want a tip I wouldn't expect her to use her Vileplume or Teddiursa in tomorrow's battle – Christina likes to use all her team, the element of surprise."

"How many Pokémon does she have?" May enquired, suddenly interested.

"Enough that I've only seen her use two Pokémon more than once in Contests – Teddiursa and Vileplume if you were wondering, although her Vileplume was a Gloom the last time I saw it," Juliet smiled, "myself and Umbreon will be cheering you on tomorrow May, I know you'll be great." Juliet stood up and her Umbreon strolled off, May turned around as Drew's Butterfree landed on her shoulder, affectionately nuzzling at her hair, May stroked at the Bug Pokémon as her Nidorina bounded over to Drew.

"You killed it out there May," Drew smirked, "you were right about Juliet, she's good and I hear she's heading out to the Blackthorn City Contest."

"I don't even know about tomorrow's battle, never mind my next Contest," May murmured distractedly as she hugged Nidorina to her chest, Butterfree flew off and settled on Drew's head, "do I use Nidorina to battle or one of my other Pokémon? Juliet thinks Christina will use a new Pokémon and I have to admit on the two other types I've seen her I only saw her use Teddiursa. She used a Seaking and a Torkoal…she used a Vileplume in her Appeal. I have no way of preparing for what she's going to do. What if she puts me at a type disadvantage?"

Drew shushed her and settled beside her and her Nidorina, "May just because someone else can't make bonds with her Pokémon or trust them doesn't mean you shouldn't. You used Nidorina today and won with time to spare – Christina's battle was a lot harder than she made it look. She has no confidence with her Pokémon and can't make bonds, maybe it's time you showed her up. You and Nidorina are going to go and win your Fourth Ribbon tomorrow May and you know why. Because you're a great Pokémon Coordinator – and then I'll see you in Blackthorn City to fight for our Fifth Ribbon."

"Thanks Drew," she said, she looked down at her Nidorina and put it down on the ground, "we're gonna win aren't we Nidorina?"

"Nidorina!" it replied affirmatively.

.

Hope people liked Chapter 2,

I'm hoping to do Chapter 3 by the end of the week,

Reviews and responses are welcome,

Butterfree!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon**

**Johto Coordinator Champions! **

_She won't be much of a challenge, heck that Ribbon's as good as mine. She might be close to her Pokémon but that just means she won't push them far enough to succeed. I don't have a similar problem. I'm going to swipe that smile of May's face and make sure that she and her pathetic little Nidorina are gonna have to wait till their next Contest for a Fourth Ribbon. How she made it the top four in Kanto I'll never know, clearly her competition weren't up to scratch. _

"To my left, Christina of Ecruteak City and to my right May from Petalburg City," Adrian called out, waving to fans seated in the upper levels of the Azalea Town Contest Hall, "both Coordinators flew through the Appeal Round and won their first Battle Round – now they have to fight for this," he said as the screen behind him flickered to an jade ribbon with emerald green trimming, "the Azalea Town Ribbon – now its over to the coordinators, let battle commence."

Christina grinned, holding her Poké Ball between her second and third fingers before pitching it out onto the amphitheatre, "Let's turn up the heat Vulpix!" At first it appeared as though there was a great bonfire on the field but gradually the flames died down, revealing a Vulpix standing delicately on all four paws looking determined and ready for battle. As if to reinforce that it barked aggressively at May. May wasn't fazed however, it just showed how badly trained some of Christina's Pokémon were, May was quite glad she didn't make the same mistakes.

"Courage Nidorina – let's do this!" May yelled, tossing out her own Pokémon. A smoke-screen expanded to cover May's side of the field and May was aware instantly that her choice of seal had paid off. Christina's Vulpix was agitated and May was almost sure it was about to start snarling and she could see that Christina was already hunting for an attack – clearly she didn't have a good measure of May: sneaky was not her style. "Nidorina clear it up with Echoed Voice." Nidorina obeyed calmly removing the smokescreen.

"Don't wait Vulpix use Fire-Spin into Will-O-Wisp," Christina ordered outstretching an arm in command. Vulpix obeyed opening it's mouth and blowing out a whirlwind of flame toward Nidorina, as it expanded it's tails began to uncurl and flex and sets of indigo flames began encircling the flame-wheel as it swung ever closer to Nidorina.

May held her ground, "Nidorina use Protect and then use Blizzard to counter!" Nidorina obeyed as a green circle expanded defensively around it as the Fire-type combination struck at May. May watched as her points took a hit but remained confident, she could see already the exertion that Vulpix was under to maintain it as Nidorina held out, "Alright Nidorina cool-things down – Blizzard!" The protective shield ruptured, knocking back the Fire-Spin Will-O-Wisp combo giving the poison type breathing space to rear its head and blow a snow-storm towards Vulpix. The combined recoil of its own attack coupled with blizzard struck Vulpix, knocking it head over heels and forcing it down onto the ground. The Pokémon however would not be beaten so easily, springing back to its feet as its points dropped, placing May one even terms with Christina.

"Nidorina use Double-Team into Dig," May ordered and Nidorina obeyed as it split into multiple copies, ringing around the field in a loose semi-circle and then in the blink of an eye had disappeared under ground, taking its copies with it. It had taken practice training Nidorina to use Dig. It wasn't naturally suited to moving under-ground and neither had it been suited to the strain necessary to use Double-Team and then Dig. May was also aware that though strategically valuable the combination wasn't the most attractive and was wary of it. However Christina's growing lack of control was slowly knocking down her overall points tally. Vulpix was getting frantic as it scanned from side-to-side, hunting for the mystery threat.

May focused, scanning the field and then spotted it – Nidorina had found Vulpix. There were four separate crosses equidistant from Vulpix, May's practice on focusing on a single point – in practices it had been plant roots – had paid off. Nidorina was sensing where Vulpix was because of the violent movements it kept making because it was so nervous. Nidorina dove out of the ground, striking Vulpix in its abdomen, knocking the Fire Pokémon skyward, "Shadow Swipes like we practiced Nidorina."

"An original combination," Adrian called out approvingly from the side-lines as Nidorina combined the glowing amethyst strikes of a Shadow Claw with the repeated action of Fury Swipes, "that's sure to deal Christina some damage to her points – anyone else thinking she hasn't brought her A game today?"

Nidorina sprang away agilely, landing in a poised defensive stance as Vulpix plummeted unceremoniously to the floor, its pride bruised and clearly its battle prowess in question.

"Vulpix use Inferno into Fire-Blast," Christina ordered, she didn't care about Vulpix's exhaustion she was almost certain that this would be a knockout move and May's Protect wouldn't be strong enough a second time to save her precious Nidorina – she would clutch victory from the jaws of defeat.

"Nidorina use Protect into Ice-Beam into Rest!" May ordered. Nidorina obeyed as the surging jets of red-hot fire lanced toward it, smashing into the green bubble as it had barely covered Nidorina and then beginning to threaten to crack it. May watched hoping her gamble would pay off, she noticed that she was on roughly half points and Christina a quarter as she watched Nidorina weave a protective inner ice shelf around itself and then slip into a meditation trance, resting and recovering lost health. Protect shattered in shards as the Fire attack began rapidly melting the ice until it too shattered and the Fire attack smashed into Nidorina.

May heard Nidorina scream and watched as the attack through it over, forcing it onto the floor, sprawled out in pain as the fire passed over it, cutting out a Vulpix began swaying uncertainly on the other side. She watched her points trickle to match Christina's but also noted Christina's fall perceptibly – she could still win this – it would just be harder. Nidorina was tired but hopefully rest had helped it regain some of its strength.

"Hidden Power with Sludge-Bomb," May ordered and watched as Nidorina first intricately wove a circle of white energy particles for Hidden Power and then sent them hurling toward Vulpix, combing them with pellets of poisonous liquid which it began spewing out quickly.

Christina clenched her fist angrily, "Vulpix you can counter this, Extrasensory and Flamethrower – let's go!" Vulpix sent out the circular, multi-coloured beam with Flamethrower striking through the middle on collision course with Nidorina's own attack. The two beams slammed into one another, neither Pokémon willing to budge as both sets of points began to nudge down between the two combination attacks.

May could tell that the attacks couldn't hold for long. She watched and waited and then anticipated the explosion, "Nidorina use Protect." May ordered at the instant that the two beams exploded, knocking both Pokémon backward. Vulpix unprotected was knocked back again, this time slumping to the ground. Nidorina's Protect faltered, giving it the full-force of the shockwave and knocking it down on the ground. May fought back the urge to run to Nidorina, it had to do this on its own, she couldn't hold its hand. Nidorina uncertainly at first but then resolutely stood up. Vulpix stood up without urging from Christina and then swayed and collapsed to the floor, shivering. Christina gave it a look that implied she would deal with it later as the screen changed showing May's face as the victor of the Contest. May would have been lying if she said she wasn't happy to have received the Azalea Town Ribbon but something told her she had to be worried about Christina's relationships with her Pokémon. She couldn't think about that now. May sprinted across the battlefield to Nidorina, wrapping it up in a hug as Adrian, accompanied by the judges crossed the field to join her.

"A wonderful display of partnership and camaraderie May, you should be very proud." Nurse Joy praised gleefully.

"Remarkable!" Mr Sukizo declared. _At least I know what too expect from you_.

Mr Contesta positively beamed at her, "You clearly trained a lot for this battle May and the trust and faith you show in your Pokémon is an example to us all. Here is the Azalea Town Ribbon." He handed it to May and she offered him her Ribbon Case, allowing him to place it in the empty top-right slot, leaving only the centre slot for her Fifth and Final Ribbon.

"A good friend taught me what it means to have Pokémon," she said thinking back to Ash, "and I think my competitor is in need of someone to steer her back to the right course."

.

"Christina – hey Christina!" May called out, spotting the pixie-haired blonde shouting at her Vulpix outside the Pokémon Centre, Christina looked at her and then looked at her Vulpix in disgust, "I just wanted to say that was a great battle we had back there!"

Christina laughed downheartedly, "A great battle? It was a disaster…this…joke of a Pokémon lost to a clearly inferior opponent because it couldn't manage it," May frowned, she had hoped this conversation might go a little differently, "the only reason you won is that I relied upon the wrong Pokémon. Consider yourself released Vulpix, you're no use to me now."

"Are you sure about that?" May asked as Christina turned to leave, aware that Vulpix was very distressed by events, "Christina perhaps if you put in a little more training and a little more care to your Pokémon you'd achieve better results – other than Teddiursa I don't think I've seen you use another Pokémon more than once."

Christina laughed, "The judges like new blood – no point in getting bogged down in attachment May. I like to keep my routines fresh instead of predictable and I know you think that makes me cold and callous but it doesn't. I'm being logical – Teddiursa performed well, it gets to keep travelling with me. If you want the stupid Pokémon have it," she said handing May a Poké Ball, "I'm done with it."

May watched her go and then bent down to the Vulpix, stroking it affectionately, she grinned at it, "Well aren't you a little cutie pay," Vulpix bent its head in appreciation as May stroked its ear, she turned her head as she spotted Drew crossing to meet her, for once unaccompanied by Butterfree, "hey – did you enjoy watching us battle?"

"You were impressive as always, whose this little guy?" Drew asked, bending down to greet Vulpix, "Wait is he Christina's Vulpix?"

"He was," Drew nodded in acknowledgement, "I was actually about to ask him how he felt about joining my team," she fished about in her bag and tossed out her Nidorina to greet Vulpix, "how about it Vulpix, do you feel like travelling with me, Nidorina and all my other Pokémon?"

Nidorina nodded at in encouragingly and then Vulpix made an affirmative noise and May wrapped both her Pokémon in a big-hug, "So I guess we should set out to Blackthorn shouldn't we?"

"We can afford to take the scenic route the Contest isn't for a few weeks." Drew grinned at her and May laughed…she doubted they'd ever do anything other than take the scenic route.

"I'm sure you two will have great fun," Juliet chipped in cheekily as she wandered over with her Umbreon strolling beside her and her Beedrill hovering above her head, "I personally have decided against Blackthorn City, I'm heading out to Cianwood City – apparently the Festival Competition there is intense and you know how much I love intense – I'll be watching out for you two at Blackthorn, and then I'll see you as soon as I have my elusive Fifth Ribbon!" she grinned and drifted away with her Pokémon.

"I just have one question," a voice called out and May swivelled on her heels, feeling her face break into a broad grin, "do you have room for an old friend on your journey to Blackthorn City?"

"Solidad," Drew greeted ecstatically, "you're coming – I heard you were in Olivine City?"

"I was," she grinned and produced her Ribbon Case, displaying a shiny, new fuchsia coloured ribbon with magenta trimming, "I won the Contest – I met your friend Eric May he's…rather formidable in battle. Rough around the edges but formidable, and I believe he's going to join us in Blackthorn City!"

.

**Hope you liked Chapter 3,**

**And I know the whole May getting Vulpix is a little Ash and Chimchar-like but I feel that Christina's character is like that, she wants perfection and May wouldn't say no to a cute Pokémon who she might someday use to kick Christina's ass. I think there's gonna be some new Pokémon caught by Solidad and Drew in the next Chapter and maybe even some Team Rocket Battling,**

**Hope you keep on liking this,**

**Butterfree**

**X **


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokémon**

**Johto Coordinator Champions!**

"Don't you just love the forest?" May asked, casting her head up toward the evergreen canopy overhead, basking in the sunlight cutting through the leaves to the ground, "It just feels so…invigorating," she giggled as she saw the reproachful look Drew gave her and threw out her Poké Ball, "come-on Beautifly stretch your wings!"

Beautifly soared up to the very height of the trees and then dove back down gracefully before deciding to flutter around the trio – May, Drew and Solidad, bobbing about playfully and flying in between them as they walked. "Why are you in such a bad mood – I thought you loved forests?" May quizzed as Beautifly touched down on her head for a short rest.

"Love is a strong word," Drew said sounding down-trodden, "I'd forgotten how big Ilex Forest is – why didn't we go the other way?"

"Because Union Cave is dark and spooky," Solidad said putting on a scary voice and Drew shook her off angrily, "oh come-on you might see a new Pokémon you want to catch, "come-on, apart from Nidorino what new Pokémon have you caught while you were here Drew? The whole point of travelling is to make new friends and catch new Pokémon isn't it?"

"Which new Pokémon did you catch?" Drew enquired suddenly finding his interest piqued.

Solidad laughed, "I haven't – but I plan on catching a new Pokémon in this very Forest!"

Drew sniggered at that, "But you hate Bug Pokémon, even now you keep looking at Beautifly worried it's gonna string-shot your head or something!"

May watched Solidad as Beautifly swooped down and noticed her shudder a little and laughed, "You're afraid of Bug types?"

Solidad shook her head, "Not afraid just wary…there was this Coordinator I used to battle back in the beginning who had a Spinarak and it gave me the creeps…all the time…and," suddenly Solidad's entire posture had changed and she'd plucked a Pokéball from her bag and hurled into the air, "Pidgeot use Aerial Ace – asap!" No sooner had the magnificent bird Pokémon flexed its wings high above their heads than it had dived towards the ground and May soon spotted why – a Paras was knocked out of the undergrowth by Pidgeot's attack as it circled around for a second attempt. "Use Gust!"

The bird flapped it's wings frantically, whipping up winds that knocked the Paras soaring into the air, however the plucky little Pokémon recovered, digging its claws into the ground and rearing up on its front-legs, releasing clouds of yellow particles skyward – Stunspore – May assessed after a few moments. Without even considering she recalled Beautifly in case it fell foul of the battle. "Use whirlwind Pidgeot knock Paras out of the battle and protect yourself." Solidad ordered confidently. Just as the cloud of particles reached it Pidgeot righted the impending disaster knocking the particles back toward Paras and causing it to falter, tumbling over till it fell down. Solidad plucked a Poké Ball from her bag and hurled it at Paras and watching as it bounced off and then captured the Grass type. It clearly still had some fight left in it because the ball rolled a little before timing out, having captured the Pokémon.

"Good job Pidgeot!" Solidad called out appreciatively, recalling her Pokémon and then running to collect her newly caught Paras.

Drew nodded at her grinning, "Didn't realize you were moving that quickly."

"You snooze you lose Drew." She grinned back and then dropped to the ground as the shockwave passed over them. May stayed down rather than try to get back up and instead crawled over to where Drew and Solidad had fallen. "What was that?" Solidad cruised, getting onto all fours. May tried to shrug but found it was difficult to do in a crouch. Drew motioned for silence and crawled towards one of the trees and then stood up and spotted it, rising to standing. Solidad and May followed and May cupped a hand to her mouth to stop her calling out. She could see a net full of forest Pokémon – Bellsprout, Kakuna and even some flying types like a Butterfree being loaded into the back of a truck in the middle of the forest.

"I recognize her," May said pointing toward the amber-haired woman strolling around the back of the truck in the black uniform and sealing it behind herself, "that's Cassidy…and I think the green-haired guy she's with is called Biff. Or maybe it's Bob? They're Team Rocket!"

"We won't be able to follow them," Drew murmured to himself, "but maybe this guy will." He tossed out a Poké Ball and his Absol landed gracefully on the Forest floor, looking to Drew as though he was quite surprised he'd been called out in the woods. "Absol follow that truck," Drew indicated it and Absol nodded, "come find us when you know what they're doing."

May exchanged a look and she threw out a Poké Ball, releasing Beautifly for a second time who fluttered down in front of May. Solidad chose two Balls, Pidgeot, joined by Butterfree joining Beautifly. "Follow that truck from above, it'll be difficult with the canopy but you'll be able to find us easier than Absol will." May suggested and the three Pokémon nodded, soaring away into the sky as Absol sprinted off. The trainers looked at one another and then took off in pursuit of the Pokémon.

.

Cassidy watched the Persian stalking around the office on the monitor, hoping against hope that Clutch..._Butch_ she corrected herself, wouldn't embarrass them for the umpteenth time in front of Giovanni. Not that she'd ever call him that to his face – he was always the boss, even if he called them by their names – which was rare. She also wanted her Johto mission to go off like a hitch because the rumour within Team Rocket was that a certain red-headed…Cassidy didn't like to say what she was…had been getting personal missions from the Boss again. And Cassidy couldn't allow that. Jessie was, after all, her mortal nemesis. The only reason Cassidy was held back was Batch – _Butch_ - she corrected herself, which was a mercy since said red-head was lumbered with a similarly useless male partner. And a talking Meowth. Which was freaky. To say the least.

"Cassidy," he was being informal, she had to be on her guard, "I was told you had some progress to report?"

"The specimens are in captivity," she shot Botch – _Butch_ – a look which she hoped would deter him from talking, "we are awaiting air-lift to take the specimens back to base for transport to Kanto – do you want a status report on prevailing strength?"

Giovanni's head, shrouded in darkness revealed nothing to them, "Release the weaker individuals, take a few if you like as accomplices, have the rest ready for air-lift – the chopper will be with you in thirty minutes." The screen winked out and Cassidy turned to Butch – she'd gotten it right for a change – and grinned at him triumphantly: they had pulled off another mission successfully: it was out of their hands. She heard noise downstairs and frowned at him – typical of Patch to ruin things for her…she wasn't going to get his name right now she was mad.

.

"Did we just break in?" May quizzed, poking her head round the door and walking into the bottom of the prefabricated base.

"No," Drew disagreed, "your Vulpix burned the door down – that isn't breaking in. That's making a hole and entering."

Solidad laughed, "What is this place?"

May nodded toward the R on the wall, "This must be their operations base."

"Stop right there brats." Cassidy called out as she descended the stairs.

"Oh no it's Cassidy and Hutch!" May called out, spinning on her heel and sprinting out of the base, followed by Solidad and Drew – it was better to get in an open space, they'd be able to spread out more and battle more easily.

"The name's Butch!" he called out sharply after them.

Cassidy shot him a filthy look.

"Prepare for trouble-" she yelled.

"-and make it double!" Butch continued, grinning.

"To infect the world with devastation!" Cassidy hurled a Poké Ball into the air.

"To blight all people in every nation!" Butch cried, tossing out a second Poké Ball.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy." She said excitedly as her Poké Ball released her trusty Raticate.

"And _Butch_," he said with heavy emphasis on his name, "of course!" his Poké Ball spawned a Cloyster which opened and closed its shell a few times for emphasis.

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and all night!" Cassie declared boldly.

Butch's smirk broadened, "Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

May frowned at Solidad and Drew, both of them were too busy goggling the duo…anyone would think they'd never seen Team Rocket before, "Alright Flaaffy and Gengar let's knock these chumps down to size – Zap-Cannon-Shadow-Ball combination, let's go!"

Gengar and Flaaffy landed on the ball, unlike the duo's Pokémon who remained transfixed by their owner's glorious display. Gengar moved its hands toward one another but held them just apart, generating shadow ball while beside it Flaaffy opened it's mouth, widening it and generating a glowing green-ball of energy. The two Pokémon nodded at one another and in unison launched their balls of energy toward the opposing Pokémon and the duo, they bounced into one another a few times and then the two swirling masses of energy merged into a bigger, mesmerising ball of colours, hurtling toward the opposing team. May paused considering a counter-strategy as she spotted the two Rocket agents reacting.

Cassidy directed her Raticate, "Dodge and use hyper-fang!"

"Cloyster use Ice-Beam!" Butch ordered calmly.

May's attack blasted through Cloyster's ice-beam knocking it backward and onto its side.

"Flaaffy use Thunderbolt to counter Raticate, Gengar take Cloyster out of the battle with Dark Pulse!" May directed, having initially been hesitant about entering into a battle she reassessed that she had things under control, "Go and release the Pokémon – I've got things under control here."

Drew and Solidad nodded, sprinting off to one of the other buildings in the clearing. May watched, Raticate neared Flaaffy but her pink Pokémon dodged the rodent-like Pokémon as it snapped at it. Flaaffy sprang up into the air and then somersaulted, sending a Thunderbolt out of its tail and smashing into Raticate. Felling it to the ground. Gengar drifted above the ground toward Cloyster and then clasped its hands together, firing out a web-like beam of dark energy, smashing into Cloyster and knocking it down to the ground. Gengar and Flaaffy moved back to May, landing softly beside her, contented with their victory. Cassidy and Butch stared at their Pokémon, then one another and then May heard a growing drone of buzzing.

She turned her head as a swarm of Bug Pokémon surged toward Cassidy and Butch, followed by a cluster of Grass-Types. The two Rocket agents took one look and sprinted off into the forest, followed by a tidal wave of Pokémon.

.

Somehow the Pokémon Centre felt a lot better than being on the hunt for Team Rocket in the woods and overseeing a rescue operation. May felt very snug curled up in her sleeping bag and even snugger with her Pokémon clustered around her, snuggling together in the cosiness of the living area. Solidad had settled down in her own sleeping bag but had however declined to bring out all her Pokémon. Instead she was clutching her newly caught Paras to her chest.

"Although don't let Drew know I told you I'm quite envious of the bond you have with your Pokémon," Solidad admitted, casting her gaze over Wartortle, Flaaffy and Vulpix who had settled to May's left, while Beautifly nestled near her head, Nidorina was nuzzling at her side and Gengar was stretched out at the base of the sleeping bag, yawning widely, "it's very impressive. You're so new to this May and you've got so many wonderful Pokémon…I've got a small time and I didn't have nearly as close bonds as you have with your Pokémon."

May laughed, "That didn't stop you winning the Kanto Grand Festival."

"That wasn't to do with bonds with Pokémon May, you just weren't experienced enough, when we come up against each other at the Blackthorn Contest I promise you it will feel a world away from the Grand Festival," Solidad laughed and then stretched out, stroking Paras's back, "I think it's time we turned in for the night!"

May nodded and individually petted each of her Pokémon before settling back in her sleeping bag. She opened her eyes and smiled as she spotted Drew slip into the Poké Centre and then grinned at him as she noticed something in his hand – a new Poké Ball. "You caught a new one?"

He nodded smiling.

"Do I get to meet him?"

"He is a she," Drew smiled, "and…let's just say she's un-bell-ievable." May groaned at the bad pun, presuming at the Pokémon he'd caught had a 'bell' in its name. Drew could be such a dork some times. A really big dork.

May stroked her Pokémon and looked up at the ceiling as she bedded down to sleep, thinking over Solidad's words. She was the best bonded to her team she'd ever been. She was going to win the Johto Grand Festival. And then…then she'd see where life took her next!

.

**Hope you liked Chapter 4,**

**In regard to Solidad's Paras I think Kanto Pokémon are her running motif so I didn't see any point in breaking with tradition and I thought she needed a grass type, I think she's also slipping a little bit into a Brock type roll which I kind of like. If you're wondering about time-scale to Blackthorn I think I'm gonna spend maybe three more chapters on the journey to Blackthorn before we get into the Contest! And Butch and Cassidy will be making more appearances, we haven't seen the last of them yet! And I think you'll look Drew's new Pokémon when you meet her ;) hopefully!**

**Butterfree! **


	5. 5 Meet the Competition Coordinators!

**Pokémon **

**Johto Coordinator Champions**

"So how does it feel to be back at the sight of your First win in Johto?" May quizzed interestedly, admiring the beautiful old-style buildings as they wandered the streets of Ecruteak City.

"Feels nice to remember a type when you couldn't get past Appeal Rounds," he laughed – back in the early days May had somehow lost her coordinator abilities and had a string of losses, now she was among the most formidable Coordinators in Johto – even if she didn't particularly realise it, "alright Victreebel come on out!" Drew yelled, throwing out his latest catch. It landed with a screech and whipped its' leaf back and forth before relaxing, "This is where I won my first Ribbon in Johto Victreebel – you're gonna help me win my Fifth Ribbon."

"Wish that was true Victreebel," May interjected throwing out two of her Pokéballs, "but Gengar and Vulpix are gonna help me smash the competition at Blackthorn City – right guys?" Gengar punched a fist in the air and Vulpix swayed his tail in support, "Although I'm sure you'll try your best right?"

"Hate to rain on your parades," Solidad declared diving in between the two younger Coordinators, "but Butterfree and Paras are gonna win the Contest for me – and then I'll win."

"Solidad," cooed a voice and May felt a deep frown make its way across her face as Harley, dressed true to form in a Cacturne outfit strutted down the street toward the trio, beaming maliciously, "how are you sweet-pea? I'm just so excited to see you all in Blackthorn City – of course I'll only be watching I already have Five Ribbons!"

May couldn't believe it. How did Harley have Five Ribbons? He sucked. He was a sucky person. Sucky people didn't win Contests. He must have cheated somehow or won unfairly – that was the only way that Harley ever did anything. He had a talent but he always had to supplement it by doing something underhanded. "Let's see your Ribbon Case then?"

Harley froze and rounded on her, fire in his eyes, "You want to see it?"

Drew nodded supportively, "Just to see that you're telling the truth you have a…er…habit of misleading people."

Harley fumed and then sprinted away at top speed. Solidad shoo her head and looked at the ground.

"He used to have such a talent," she remembered, "anyway…I just got an invite from Professor Elm to this practice Pokémon Contest…I think the people here in Ecruteak have got Contest Fever or something…why don't we look at it as training for the Blackthorn Contest? A bunch of Coordinator's are passing through Ecruteak on their way there…so it's basically time to hone our skills."

"What's the prize if there isn't a Ribbon?" Drew enquired mildly interested as he stroked affectionately at Victreebell leaf.

Solidad seemed puzzled for a moment and then raised a hand as she remembered, "A Pokémon egg! Exciting right?"

"Sure," May yipped excitedly – she could remember hatching her Eevee from an Egg, she personally loved the surprise that you got since you never had any idea what Pokémon you were going to get, "let's enter!"

.

May, Drew and Solidad stood together with a group of people from Ecruteak City and half a dozen or so other Coordinators – including May noted glumly Harley – in front of a dais bearing the City's Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny and another man May couldn't quite identify. Above the three individuals on the stage was a screen erected on two pillars with a blank ribbon background with the words Ecruteak City Pokémon Entertainment Contest upon them.

"Welcome to the Ecruteak City Pokémon Entertainment Contest," announced the blonde-haired, head-band sporting MC who May after a few moments deliberation identified as Morty, the resident Gym Leader, "by popular demand we're hosting a second Pokémon Contest as a little warm-up session for those of you headed to Blackthorn City for the Contest there. My good friend Clair, the Gym Leader there is eagerly awaiting your arrival and as a sign of good faith she sent a little present – this Mystery Egg," he said lifting the veil on a display case containing the case, "which will be awarded to the winner at the conclusion of the contest.

"We have 8 Coordinators registered today but this Contest is one with a difference," Morty grinned knowingly, "Coordinators will be asked to make their appeal on one of three terrains – grassy-plain, rocky outcrop or small pond – 4 Coordinators will then battle in a tag-battle. The winning team will then face off against one another for the Mystery Egg."

May turned to Solidad and Drew, "Neither of those terrains really suits either Vulpix or Gengar," May frowned, "I'll wait for my draw and see when I'm on – I might head to the Pokémon Center."

"Something you aren't telling us about?" Drew cocked an eyebrow.

May paused a moment, "Wait and see."

May looked up to the screen as the words disappeared being replaced with the faces of the Coordinators – May, Solidad, Drew, Harley, a blonde haired girl, a strikingly similar blonde haired boy, a dark-skinned boy with a big bush of hair sprouting out of his head and finally another girl with vibrant magenta hair who was grinning confidently in her picture on the screen: presumably this was May's competition for Blackthorn City. The pictures winked out one after another and were replaced with identical ribbon symbols. The Ribbons began flashing and moving around the screen for a minute or so before they stopped. The screen then split into three, one icon on the left – a raindrop – indicated the Pond field, two Coordinators would appeal there, the central one was crowned by a rock, indicating the rocky outcrop field, three Coordinators symbols appeared there and lastly on the right appeared the grassy field, indicated by the symbol of a flower – the remaining three Coordinators would compete there.

May clenched her fist hoping she'd get the field that she wanted. If she didn't then she might have to change her Party a little so that she had Pokémon more suited to those environments. The right hand section was the first revealed – the grassy-plain. In order first Harley's face, then that of the magenta girl and lastly Drew winked into life on the screen. Now for the pond – May watched as the first image winked on – Solidad's, followed swiftly by the blonde-haired boy. At least she hadn't had a total disaster. The central screen revealed May, the dark-skinned boy who May was beginning to realize was almost a foot taller than her and lastly the blonde-haired girl. Things could've been a lot worse, but it didn't exactly suit her. Still, she could make the best of a bad situation – wasn't that what being a great Coordinator was all about?

"If the Coordinator's are ready, we'll get the appeals on the Pond underway first," Morty declared and May turned to her left as Morty indicated a pond, fed by a stream that flowed into it on the far-left with several stones in the centre: in case a Coordinator didn't want to use a water-type May guessed, "Solidad and André," so that was the blonde boy's name, "if you're ready we're ready to come and observe."

.

Harley had disappeared but that wasn't unusual – he was probably off scheming somewhere. May felt oddly informal, stood with Drew and the others watching an Appeal so close to the actual Coordinator – even if it was Solidad. She however seemed to emphasise calm. She had stripped off her trusty trench-coat, it was too hot to wear a coat and it wouldn't help. Instead she had opted for a loose pale-blue jumpsuit that contrasted sharply with her burgundy-coloured hair. At least May knew what was coming – Solidad was a little predictable since she only ever used four Pokémon – Paras, her latest capture made five. Given water that narrowed it down to Lapras or Slowking. With the stones Slowking might fare better – but the pond actually would lend itself to Lapras's elegance more than Slowking's…eccentricity.

"Do you know what she's going to do?" Drew quizzed, clearly testing her.

May smirked playfully, "Of course."

"Lapras, let's sparkle!" Solidad declared launching the Pokéball – complete with Lapras into action. The capsule burst as a shimmering burst of water-drops, glittering in the sunlight, deploying Lapras gracefully onto the pond. "Use ice-beam with water-gun Lapras!" Lapras obliged, shooting at first a jet of water into the sky, but then combining it with ice-beam, the freezing tendril of ice wrapping around the jet of water until it had enveloped it, forcing it down into the water. "Perfection," Solidad praised, "finish it with Psychic." Lapras's eyes glowed fuchsia as it focused upon the iceberg jutting up out of the pond. Cracks begin to appear in the iceberg, before it splintered into fragments, drifting up into the sky. The fragments then shattered but remained suspended as Lapras continued to break them down further until they were glistening little snowdrops bobbing about in the air. Once contented Solidad waved and Lapras let the shards drop, the ripple affect linking back to its seal. Solidad bowed once and then recalled Lapras.

May grinned – whoever this André kid was he'd have to do a lot to top Solidad's performance. André was blonde-haired and had crystal-blue eyes, his outfit consisted of a pair of shorts cut above the knee, teamed with a T-shirt that showed of his impressively muscular arms while his choice of footwear – sandals – alluded to a more relaxed attitude behind his initial appearance. He held a Great Ball in his hand and tossed it skyward, following it as it released, dropping a Growlithe onto one of the stones in the centre of the pond, the Growlithe barked expectantly.

"Use Flamethrower," he directed and Growlithe obliged, opening its mouth wide and aiming a jet of flame straight at the pond, instantly a cloud of steam rose around Growlithe obscuring it from view as the haze became deeper as more water began to evaporate from the pond, "now use Heat Wave." The steam dissipated in an instant as rings of fire shot out, almost white-hot from the beam Growlithe was projecting skywards, revealing it standing proudly on all four paws on the same rock. It maintained the effort for a few moments before stopping. Perhaps André did have game May mused, even if his Appeal had been on the decidedly short side. She paused to consider her own appeal, she'd planned on using Vulpix as it would be a great testing ground for him…but having seen a Growlithe at work the thought crossed her mind that it might be better not to use a Fire-type.

"Impressive appeals," Morty commented, "now for the rocky outcrop section."

Harley slipped back into the group as he stepped forward, accompanied by Drew and the magenta-haired girl. "Melissa perhaps you'd like to start for us." She bobbed her head. Melissa's magenta-hair was cut in a short bob and she had chosen a floral playsuit, teamed with a leather jacket for this Contest. Her footwear were a pair of ankle-boots with mild-heels although May couldn't' see the appeal of the outfit herself…it seemed a little preppy for her taste.

Melissa grinned suddenly and May realized that the relaxed preppy look was all an act – she was as fiery and determined as any of them to win this Contest.

"Mawile let's win this – use sand-storm!" Mawile landed in a crouch, it's larger cranial mouth draped behind it as it began to spin rapidly on the balls of it's feet, whipping up with the loose dirt and rocks on the ground around the outcrop a sand-storm in a short-space of time. The sand storm curled upwards around the Mawile, blocking it like Growlithe before it from view. "Now Mawile use hyper-beam, into ice-beam." To May that sounded risky, it was a lot of strain to but on the Pokémon but Melissa seemed unfazed. Mawile was silhouetted in the midst of the sand-storm as an amber ball began to glow before what looked like white-lightning wrapped around the giant amber-ball, zapping around it as though the two energy beams were wrapped together. "This was too easy – Iron-Head Mawile." Mawile's cranial head was now visible as it began to glow ivory-white and smashed into the glowing energy ball, shattering it. Tongues of amber-white lightning crackled outwards, blowing apart the sand-storm as it glittered away, scattering sand particles as Mawile touched down on the ground, tired but clearly having pulled off an amazing appeal.

May couldn't help but applaud the stunning effort. Unfortunately she wasn't so well inclined to the next competitor. Harley's lips curled upward as he looked at everyone and tossed out his Poké Ball, releasing his choice for Appeal – a Zangoose silently. He folded his arms and the Zangoose instantly used X-scissor, its paws glowing as it made a gigantic glowing X. As the glow hovered before it, it's paws changed, hardening as they smashed through it – Brick Break May identified after a few moments consideration. Dozens of smaller X's now rocket out toward the crowd, like kisses May recognized: one of Harley's signatures. He then inclined his head slightly to the right and Zangoose used Double-Team, splitting into a dozen identical copies of itself as a number of glowing swords began to dance in front of its face. Sword Dance may recognized. Then one of the Zangoose – the real one she decided – clasped its hands together shooting out first one, then two and then three Shadow Balls. The Shadow Balls bounced of the Zangoose copies, one by one – eliminating them until only one Zangoose remained – the original. The Balls, having been choreographed to take out the twelve-fake Zangoose, circled in on the original who raised it's fists and lunged at the balls, shattering them with a series of proximity punches. May recognized Close Combat and had to hand it to Harley, he understand melodrama perfectly. Harley bowed and May breathed a sigh of relief – at least his display was over.

Lastly Drew stepped up to the plate, standing atop the rock as he released his Poké Ball, dropping Victreebell down at the base of rock. Victreebell landed with a screech. "Vine-Whip Victreebell," Victreebell spawned a vine which it anchored around one of the more sturdy rocks at the peak of the outcrop, and then hoisted itself up so it was swinging from the rock. "Now use sweet-scent into petal-dance!" The two pink-coloured attacks complemented one another. First Victreebell spawned an attractive perfume that drifted through the air calmly and secondly it released a string of petals that sliced through the perfume, dispersing it further and also cut Victreebell down, dropping it safely and softly to the ground so that it could finish its performance, bowing. May raised an eyebrow at Drew, it seemed a little understated for him. Still she didn't know how the judges had received it. May took a deep breath as Drew withdrew his Victreebell and May began walking toward the open grassy-plain.

.

**Hope you like Chapter 5,**

**I know it's been a while but I wanted to get it right,**

**I hope that if Harley has any fans or anyone who wanted to see him again as May's rival they're happy to see him and his new Zangoose – I thought the two went quite well together and I also hope people are glad to see Drew's new Victreebell – I thought Victreebell was quite a nice foil to Roserade in respect to one being quite beautiful and elegant and the other being quite fierce and monstrous – although I think Drew's is gonna be more fierce and fun than mean and monstrous! **

**Hope you like it, reviews and responses welcome and appreciated,**

**Butterfree**

**X **


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokémon **

**Johto Coordinator Champions**

"So how does it feel to be back at the sight of your First win in Johto?" May quizzed interestedly, admiring the beautiful old-style buildings as they wandered the streets of Ecruteak City.

"Feels nice to remember a type when you couldn't get past Appeal Rounds," he laughed – back in the early days May had somehow lost her coordinator abilities and had a string of losses, now she was among the most formidable Coordinators in Johto – even if she didn't particularly realise it, "alright Victreebel come on out!" Drew yelled, throwing out his latest catch. It landed with a screech and whipped its' leaf back and forth before relaxing, "This is where I won my first Ribbon in Johto Victreebel – you're gonna help me win my Fifth Ribbon."

"Wish that was true Victreebel," May interjected throwing out two of her Pokéballs, "but Gengar and Vulpix are gonna help me smash the competition at Blackthorn City – right guys?" Gengar punched a fist in the air and Vulpix swayed his tail in support, "Although I'm sure you'll try your best right?"

"Hate to rain on your parades," Solidad declared diving in between the two younger Coordinators, "but Butterfree and Paras are gonna win the Contest for me – and then I'll win."

"Solidad," cooed a voice and May felt a deep frown make its way across her face as Harley, dressed true to form in a Cacturne outfit strutted down the street toward the trio, beaming maliciously, "how are you sweet-pea? I'm just so excited to see you all in Blackthorn City – of course I'll only be watching I already have Five Ribbons!"

May couldn't believe it. How did Harley have Five Ribbons? He sucked. He was a sucky person. Sucky people didn't win Contests. He must have cheated somehow or won unfairly – that was the only way that Harley ever did anything. He had a talent but he always had to supplement it by doing something underhanded. "Let's see your Ribbon Case then?"

Harley froze and rounded on her, fire in his eyes, "You want to see it?"

Drew nodded supportively, "Just to see that you're telling the truth you have a…er…habit of misleading people."

Harley fumed and then sprinted away at top speed. Solidad shoo her head and looked at the ground.

"He used to have such a talent," she remembered, "anyway…I just got an invite from Professor Elm to this practice Pokémon Contest…I think the people here in Ecruteak have got Contest Fever or something…why don't we look at it as training for the Blackthorn Contest? A bunch of Coordinator's are passing through Ecruteak on their way there…so it's basically time to hone our skills."

"What's the prize if there isn't a Ribbon?" Drew enquired mildly interested as he stroked affectionately at Victreebell leaf.

Solidad seemed puzzled for a moment and then raised a hand as she remembered, "A Pokémon egg! Exciting right?"

"Sure," May yipped excitedly – she could remember hatching her Eevee from an Egg, she personally loved the surprise that you got since you never had any idea what Pokémon you were going to get, "let's enter!"

.

May, Drew and Solidad stood together with a group of people from Ecruteak City and half a dozen or so other Coordinators – including May noted glumly Harley – in front of a dais bearing the City's Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny and another man May couldn't quite identify. Above the three individuals on the stage was a screen erected on two pillars with a blank ribbon background with the words Ecruteak City Pokémon Entertainment Contest upon them.

"Welcome to the Ecruteak City Pokémon Entertainment Contest," announced the blonde-haired, head-band sporting MC who May after a few moments deliberation identified as Morty, the resident Gym Leader, "by popular demand we're hosting a second Pokémon Contest as a little warm-up session for those of you headed to Blackthorn City for the Contest there. My good friend Clair, the Gym Leader there is eagerly awaiting your arrival and as a sign of good faith she sent a little present – this Mystery Egg," he said lifting the veil on a display case containing the case, "which will be awarded to the winner at the conclusion of the contest.

"We have 8 Coordinators registered today but this Contest is one with a difference," Morty grinned knowingly, "Coordinators will be asked to make their appeal on one of three terrains – grassy-plain, rocky outcrop or small pond – 4 Coordinators will then battle in a tag-battle. The winning team will then face off against one another for the Mystery Egg."

May turned to Solidad and Drew, "Neither of those terrains really suits either Vulpix or Gengar," May frowned, "I'll wait for my draw and see when I'm on – I might head to the Pokémon Center."

"Something you aren't telling us about?" Drew cocked an eyebrow.

May paused a moment, "Wait and see."

May looked up to the screen as the words disappeared being replaced with the faces of the Coordinators – May, Solidad, Drew, Harley, a blonde haired girl, a strikingly similar blonde haired boy, a dark-skinned boy with a big bush of hair sprouting out of his head and finally another girl with vibrant magenta hair who was grinning confidently in her picture on the screen: presumably this was May's competition for Blackthorn City. The pictures winked out one after another and were replaced with identical ribbon symbols. The Ribbons began flashing and moving around the screen for a minute or so before they stopped. The screen then split into three, one icon on the left – a raindrop – indicated the Pond field, two Coordinators would appeal there, the central one was crowned by a rock, indicating the rocky outcrop field, three Coordinators symbols appeared there and lastly on the right appeared the grassy field, indicated by the symbol of a flower – the remaining three Coordinators would compete there.

May clenched her fist hoping she'd get the field that she wanted. If she didn't then she might have to change her Party a little so that she had Pokémon more suited to those environments. The right hand section was the first revealed – the grassy-plain. In order first Harley's face, then that of the magenta girl and lastly Drew winked into life on the screen. Now for the pond – May watched as the first image winked on – Solidad's, followed swiftly by the blonde-haired boy. At least she hadn't had a total disaster. The central screen revealed May, the dark-skinned boy who May was beginning to realize was almost a foot taller than her and lastly the blonde-haired girl. Things could've been a lot worse, but it didn't exactly suit her. Still, she could make the best of a bad situation – wasn't that what being a great Coordinator was all about?

"If the Coordinator's are ready, we'll get the appeals on the Pond underway first," Morty declared and May turned to her left as Morty indicated a pond, fed by a stream that flowed into it on the far-left with several stones in the centre: in case a Coordinator didn't want to use a water-type May guessed, "Solidad and André," so that was the blonde boy's name, "if you're ready we're ready to come and observe."

.

Harley had disappeared but that wasn't unusual – he was probably off scheming somewhere. May felt oddly informal, stood with Drew and the others watching an Appeal so close to the actual Coordinator – even if it was Solidad. She however seemed to emphasise calm. She had stripped off her trusty trench-coat, it was too hot to wear a coat and it wouldn't help. Instead she had opted for a loose pale-blue jumpsuit that contrasted sharply with her burgundy-coloured hair. At least May knew what was coming – Solidad was a little predictable since she only ever used four Pokémon – Paras, her latest capture made five. Given water that narrowed it down to Lapras or Slowking. With the stones Slowking might fare better – but the pond actually would lend itself to Lapras's elegance more than Slowking's…eccentricity.

"Do you know what she's going to do?" Drew quizzed, clearly testing her.

May smirked playfully, "Of course."

"Lapras, let's sparkle!" Solidad declared launching the Pokéball – complete with Lapras into action. The capsule burst as a shimmering burst of water-drops, glittering in the sunlight, deploying Lapras gracefully onto the pond. "Use ice-beam with water-gun Lapras!" Lapras obliged, shooting at first a jet of water into the sky, but then combining it with ice-beam, the freezing tendril of ice wrapping around the jet of water until it had enveloped it, forcing it down into the water. "Perfection," Solidad praised, "finish it with Psychic." Lapras's eyes glowed fuchsia as it focused upon the iceberg jutting up out of the pond. Cracks begin to appear in the iceberg, before it splintered into fragments, drifting up into the sky. The fragments then shattered but remained suspended as Lapras continued to break them down further until they were glistening little snowdrops bobbing about in the air. Once contented Solidad waved and Lapras let the shards drop, the ripple affect linking back to its seal. Solidad bowed once and then recalled Lapras.

May grinned – whoever this André kid was he'd have to do a lot to top Solidad's performance. André was blonde-haired and had crystal-blue eyes, his outfit consisted of a pair of shorts cut above the knee, teamed with a T-shirt that showed of his impressively muscular arms while his choice of footwear – sandals – alluded to a more relaxed attitude behind his initial appearance. He held a Great Ball in his hand and tossed it skyward, following it as it released, dropping a Growlithe onto one of the stones in the centre of the pond, the Growlithe barked expectantly.

"Use Flamethrower," he directed and Growlithe obliged, opening its mouth wide and aiming a jet of flame straight at the pond, instantly a cloud of steam rose around Growlithe obscuring it from view as the haze became deeper as more water began to evaporate from the pond, "now use Heat Wave." The steam dissipated in an instant as rings of fire shot out, almost white-hot from the beam Growlithe was projecting skywards, revealing it standing proudly on all four paws on the same rock. It maintained the effort for a few moments before stopping. Perhaps André did have game May mused, even if his Appeal had been on the decidedly short side. She paused to consider her own appeal, she'd planned on using Vulpix as it would be a great testing ground for him…but having seen a Growlithe at work the thought crossed her mind that it might be better not to use a Fire-type.

"Impressive appeals," Morty commented, "now for the rocky outcrop section."

Harley slipped back into the group as he stepped forward, accompanied by Drew and the magenta-haired girl. "Melissa perhaps you'd like to start for us." She bobbed her head. Melissa's magenta-hair was cut in a short bob and she had chosen a floral playsuit, teamed with a leather jacket for this Contest. Her footwear were a pair of ankle-boots with mild-heels although May couldn't' see the appeal of the outfit herself…it seemed a little preppy for her taste.

Melissa grinned suddenly and May realized that the relaxed preppy look was all an act – she was as fiery and determined as any of them to win this Contest.

"Mawile let's win this – use sand-storm!" Mawile landed in a crouch, it's larger cranial mouth draped behind it as it began to spin rapidly on the balls of it's feet, whipping up with the loose dirt and rocks on the ground around the outcrop a sand-storm in a short-space of time. The sand storm curled upwards around the Mawile, blocking it like Growlithe before it from view. "Now Mawile use hyper-beam, into ice-beam." To May that sounded risky, it was a lot of strain to but on the Pokémon but Melissa seemed unfazed. Mawile was silhouetted in the midst of the sand-storm as an amber ball began to glow before what looked like white-lightning wrapped around the giant amber-ball, zapping around it as though the two energy beams were wrapped together. "This was too easy – Iron-Head Mawile." Mawile's cranial head was now visible as it began to glow ivory-white and smashed into the glowing energy ball, shattering it. Tongues of amber-white lightning crackled outwards, blowing apart the sand-storm as it glittered away, scattering sand particles as Mawile touched down on the ground, tired but clearly having pulled off an amazing appeal.

May couldn't help but applaud the stunning effort. Unfortunately she wasn't so well inclined to the next competitor. Harley's lips curled upward as he looked at everyone and tossed out his Poké Ball, releasing his choice for Appeal – a Zangoose silently. He folded his arms and the Zangoose instantly used X-scissor, its paws glowing as it made a gigantic glowing X. As the glow hovered before it, it's paws changed, hardening as they smashed through it – Brick Break May identified after a few moments consideration. Dozens of smaller X's now rocket out toward the crowd, like kisses May recognized: one of Harley's signatures. He then inclined his head slightly to the right and Zangoose used Double-Team, splitting into a dozen identical copies of itself as a number of glowing swords began to dance in front of its face. Sword Dance may recognized. Then one of the Zangoose – the real one she decided – clasped its hands together shooting out first one, then two and then three Shadow Balls. The Shadow Balls bounced of the Zangoose copies, one by one – eliminating them until only one Zangoose remained – the original. The Balls, having been choreographed to take out the twelve-fake Zangoose, circled in on the original who raised it's fists and lunged at the balls, shattering them with a series of proximity punches. May recognized Close Combat and had to hand it to Harley, he understand melodrama perfectly. Harley bowed and May breathed a sigh of relief – at least his display was over.

Lastly Drew stepped up to the plate, standing atop the rock as he released his Poké Ball, dropping Victreebell down at the base of rock. Victreebell landed with a screech. "Vine-Whip Victreebell," Victreebell spawned a vine which it anchored around one of the more sturdy rocks at the peak of the outcrop, and then hoisted itself up so it was swinging from the rock. "Now use sweet-scent into petal-dance!" The two pink-coloured attacks complemented one another. First Victreebell spawned an attractive perfume that drifted through the air calmly and secondly it released a string of petals that sliced through the perfume, dispersing it further and also cut Victreebell down, dropping it safely and softly to the ground so that it could finish its performance, bowing. May raised an eyebrow at Drew, it seemed a little understated for him. Still she didn't know how the judges had received it. May took a deep breath as Drew withdrew his Victreebell and May began walking toward the open grassy-plain.

.

**Hope you like Chapter 5,**

**I know it's been a while but I wanted to get it right,**

**I hope that if Harley has any fans or anyone who wanted to see him again as May's rival they're happy to see him and his new Zangoose – I thought the two went quite well together and I also hope people are glad to see Drew's new Victreebell – I thought Victreebell was quite a nice foil to Roserade in respect to one being quite beautiful and elegant and the other being quite fierce and monstrous – although I think Drew's is gonna be more fierce and fun than mean and monstrous! **

**Hope you like it, reviews and responses welcome and appreciated,**

**Butterfree**

**X **


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokémon**

**Johto Coordinator Champions!**

"Now we enter the final battle of this Pokémon Contest – the second Ecruteak City has hosted this season, the prize for the winning Coordinator – a mystery egg courtesy of Clare, Gym Leader of Blackthorn City!" Morty declared ecstatically. Although May didn't know that much about the Johto region she did understand that since this was only the second season of Contests in the region's history there was a real buzz about them. Ecruteak City seemed more excited than most places May had been in Johto. "To my left, Juliet from Pewter City and to my right May from Petalburg City! Coordinator's your points are on the screen," he said, gesturing to the screen as May and Solidad's faces winked into life, "it's time to Battle!" Around their heads their points were circled in a U, curved more at the top to create a near complete circle. Five minutes appeared on the clock.

Solidad was first to launch her Pokémon into battle, "Slowbro, let's take her down!" she declared stretching out her arm after her launched Poké Ball. Slowbro landed on its feet, casting its head up imperiously, grinning cheerily with the opportunity to battle.

May paused for a moment Slowbro was part Psychic-Type. That gave it a type advantage over Gengar. Then she paused a moment Gengar too had a type advantage, as a Ghost-Type. What would Ash do? Things had been so much better back in Hoenn and Kanto – she had Ash, Brock and Max on the sidelines to cheer her on and to advise her. In Johto she was on her own – admittedly she had sporadic travelling companions like Drew and Solidad…but otherwise it was just her and her Pokémon. It was great but sometimes she needed someone to turn to for advice. Gengar was strong. But she wanted to do him justice. And this would be the battle where she proved she and Gengar despite appearances were made for one another.

"She seems a little confident Gengar; maybe we should bring her back down to Earth?" May cooed and Solidad smirked at the challenge. She loved the challenge and the competitive banter that she and Solidad had developed. Except this time the challenge would be won: by her. Again. She had beaten Solidad once. She could beat her again.

Gengar burst from its Poké Ball, dramatically landing on the field and jumping around the stage. May and Solidad both momentarily looked at the screen as the clock started and then focused back on the screen.

"Hyper-Beam Slowbro!" Solidad ordered, Slowbro opened its mouth, charging the energy for the attack.

"Shadow Ball Gengar!" May responded. Gengar grasped its hands together and hurled a ball of energy with lightning criss-crossing over it, May could tell she'd caught Solidad off guard. Shadow Ball normally took time to build up, now it was already on its way to Slowbro before it could respond. If May was right Solidad was going to hold her nerve till Slowbro could launch the attack and hope that the attack would break through Shadow Ball. Unfortunately for Solidad that was exactly what May wanted her to do. Shadow Ball roared toward Slowbro as it finally built up energy for Hyper Beam and without counter-order fired it. Hyper-Beam struck Shadow Ball but the two attacks simply collided, exploding as Hyper-Beam soared through it toward Gengar. "Gengar up high and use Shadow Claw!" May had pulled it off! As Slowbro took deep breaths, relaxing after the strain of firing Hyper-Beam Gengar came down upon it, swiping at it with its glowing fists, knocking Slowbro from side-to-side. Solidad frowned as her points dropped lower on the board.

"Slowbro counter with Zen Headbutt and then use Psychic."

May gritted her teeth as Slowbro smashed into Gengar, lunging back into battle after having been initially knocked back – maybe Solidad had seen May's combo coming and used it to lure Gengar in close? The psychic attack connected where a normal Headbutt might have failed, causing Gengar to stumble backwards. May yelled out as Slowbro used Psychic throwing Gengar back, cutting sharply into May's points, placing her and Solidad level as they passed the three minute mark.

_I've beaten Solidad once – but that type it was Blaizken against Butterfree and I won that battle easily. Besides Violet City was a long time ago and no matter what Solidad says I know she wasn't on best form that day. But at least I know she isn't invincible anymore. Memories of the Kanto Grand Festival followed me for a long time. But not anymore, me and Gengar can beat her, and we will._

"Energy Ball into Thunder Gengar!" May commanded after a moments deliberation.

Solidad considered the attack as Gengar put its hand together, charged a green-ivory crackling ball in its hands and then fired it outwards, coupling it with a bolt of thunder after a moments pause, sending both flying toward Slowbro. "Use Water-Gun and Hidden Power Slowbro!" Slowbro squirted a jet of water out of its mouth, while moving its hands to produce the glowing, white energy of Hidden Power, sending it circling around the jet of water on collision course for the electrically-charged Energy Ball. May watched as the two collided – fortunately Solidad had chosen Water-Gun. Energy Ball negated the impact, smashing through Water-Gun while Thunderbolt cancelled out Hidden Power as Energy Ball blazed toward Slowbro.

Slowbro faltered as the Grass-Type move crashed into it, knocking it down to the floor as Gengar watched on, untouched by Slowbro's counter-attack. Solidad's points dropped again, this time to about a quarter as they crossed into the last minute and a half of the Battle. May could tell Solidad was keeping resolutely cool. "Psyshock will put us back in the Battle Slowbro!" Solidad commanded, Slowbro got to its feet and generated the imperfect bubble of aqua-fuchsia bubble, launching it toward Gengar.

"Send it right back with Telekinesis Gengar and add some impact with Shadow Ball!" Gengar smirked mischievously as it began moving its hands like a Clefairy using Metronome, Psyshock began to glow with a blue outline and lost momentum, slowing down until it was hovering in front of Gengar. After a moments pause Gengar hurled it back with Telekinesis, following up with another powerful Shadow Ball. The crackling ball of obsidian energy charged toward Slowbro as it looked to Solidad for how to belong.

"Quick use Water-Pulse!" Slowbro managed to send out one wave of water-energy before Psyshock smashed into it, rupturing the ring of water and then crashed to the ground as Shadow Ball smashed into it and the clock ran down. May looked to the clock, Slowbro's counters and use of Psyshock had cost her precious points, putting her just ahead of Solidad. It could all change in these few moments. The smoke of the explosion around Slowbro cleared revealing it had fainted as the clock ran out of time. There was applause and cheers from the crowd, May could here Drew foremost among them…Harley predictably wasn't joining in.

"May is the winner of the Contest and of that Mystery Egg!" Morty declared but May didn't care. She was running across the field to Gengar and jumping into his arms as he hugged her tightly. She threw out Blastoise and Vulpix from their Poké Balls so that they could join in the celebration.

"You guys we won the Contest – and we won that egg, that means someone new will be joining our Team!" Morty came striding over, joined by Nurse Joy and Nurse Jenny.

"May your combinations and your Pokémon were first rate," Nurse Joy commended, "they're in fine health, especially your Vulpix. He's performing remarkably well for such a young one!"

Jenny laughed, "Personally I most enjoyed your Blastoise, I love a tough and strong Pokémon and Blastoise took it to new heights."

"Well I was most impressed with your Gengar May, I'm a Ghost Type trainer and I have to say your Gengar's real strong," Morty praised, "here is the Egg," he said handing it to May who took it in her arms, "since you have six Pokémon in your Party you'll have to send one either back home or to wherever you keep your other Pokémon."

May paused a moment as she held the egg in her arms, "Blastoise I have an idea…let's head to the Pokémon Center – thank you for this Contest and tell Clare thank you for the Egg!"

"You can tell her when you get to Blackthorn City!" Morty reminded and May grinned.

.

"May it's so great to speak to you again," Misty greeted warmly from Cerulean City, "Ash said you were travelling in Johto are you loving it out there? There's a lot of great different Pokémon that you can catch out there…I only caught Corsola but now it's an invaluable part of my team…and my Politoed's a real strong battler too!"

"I actually called with an agenda Misty," May grinned uncertainly, "I just won a Pokémon Egg in a mini-Contest in Ecruteak City but I'm already travelling with six Pokémon…I know it's a big favour but I was wondering if you might take Blastoise for me for a little bit. Blastoise loves the water and I can't promise it's gonna see a lot of that on the journey to Blackthorn City and I've been travelling with Blastoise for a long time!"

Misty's eyes widened with the possibilities of having a Blastoise at her Gym, "Are you kidding? Of course I'll look after Blastoise for you – I've never met a Blastoise before since Ash's Squirtle was only ever a Squirtle, and it'll be nice for my Water Pokémon! Gyrados will love to have someone to battle with that's its own size," Misty laughed and May thought of Blastoise battling Gyrados – it was gonna have a great time, "are you gonna send Blastoise right over?"

"If that'd be okay…I think it'd be mean to send over any of my new Pokémon cause I haven't really travelled with them that much yet," May thought allowed, "and I thought the Cerulean Gym would be the best place possible."

"Your Blastoise is in safe-hands," Misty grinned, "hey maybe I could travel out for Blackthorn City Gym to see you – why don't I see what Brock's doing? It'll be like a little reunion for us!"

"That'd be so cool," May enthused, "right Nurse Joy just put Blastoise on the transfer system so I'll send Blastoise over."

Misty nodded and May watched as the Poké Ball was teleported way. Misty plucked the Poké Ball and tossed out Blastoise, "Wow you're a strong one aren't you – and I remember when May showed me you as a tiny little Squirtle!" Blastoise immediately wrapped Misty in an enthusiastic, choking hug and Misty grinned. May knew at that point she'd made the right choice of which Pokémon to change out. Blastoise had travelled with her a long time, and, with Misty's help it was only going to get stronger – and she'd need all the strength she could get for the Grand Festival. Assuming she got through Blackthorn City: obviously competition was going to be fierce.

May stepped away from the transfer room and walked round to the main reception desk, pausing as she waited for Nurse Joy to return herself. Joy smiled, carrying with her May's five Poké Balls, May plucked them and then waited again as Joy left, and returned swiftly, carrying her Pokémon Egg. May regard the Egg – she hadn't spent too much time looking it over; it was blue with cream swirls criss-crossing its surface. That narrowed it down to…a whole bunch of Pokémon. Whatever it was she was positive she'd like it and love it like any of her other Pokémon. Depending on when it actually evolved into a Pokémon May wasn't sure whether she'd use it in the Johto Grand Festival. Or even the Blackthorn City Contest. It would definitely need a lot of training and that ruled out the Blackthorn City Contest. She thought of Ash again. If he caught a new Pokémon then he'd take the time to make sure it was ready, but at the same time, he wouldn't be reluctant to use it. It was a trust thing. She had to trust that her Pokémon would pull through for her. For all she knew it might be a whole new type of Pokémon to learn to battle with for her!

"Thanks Nurse Joy," she clutched her Egg to her chest, stroking it as she crossed to the lounge area where Solidad and Drew were sat down, watching the ongoing Cianwood City Pokémon Contest on the TV Screen, "hey did Juliet make it past the Appeal round?"

Drew laughed and patted the seat beside him, "Make it through? May she made it to the Final Battle – that Fourth Ribbon is as good as hers."

"That's what you think," Solidad rolled her eyes, "May that friend of yours is good, but I know this guy Blake that she's battling. He's nice but he's always analysing things – if she has any weaknesses he'll exploit them ruthlessly."

"Well he can't have exploited them that well," Drew countered, smirking as May settled into the seat with her Egg, "he's lost half his points and Juliet still has at least three quarters. Besides her Steelix is a lot more powerful than his Manectric – and it has a type advantage."

Juliet nodded comprehendingly, "In respect that does seem a weird choice. Maybe he has something under wraps."

Drew sniggered again, "Well if he does he'd better put into action soon, he has a minute and a half to turn the battle around."

May focused on the battle. She had to admit she was rooting for Juliet without even knowing this Blake guy. Something told her that Juliet deserved to win more than Blake. Unfortunately something else was telling her that Juliet was about to be in a whole lot of trouble. And she for some reason was drawn back to the memory of her Appeal in Azalea Town with Flaaffy. Rain Dance. Rain was a Water-Type move. Steelix was part Rock-Type. That might weaken it. And suddenly May felt her heart start beating very urgently. Come-on Juliet, you can see this coming.

"Alright Manectric use Rain-Dance!" Blake ordered calmly. Behind the smug smile and the flamboyant styling of his deep, emerald-green hair May could tell Blake was worried too – he knew Manectric was weak and that Steelix was close to finishing it. This was his last gamble. Manectric began to move around, summoning an ominous cloud above the sky.

Juliet seemed unperturbed by it, "Steelix use Dig and combine it with Dragon Tail!"

"Steelix!" it roared diving under ground. Good girl, May realized. And then she figured out how Juliet had seen it off – she had seen May's Appeal in Azalea Town. She'd also prepared a move to counter it, and now she was going to finish it. Blake looked completely rumbled, rain-began pouring as Manectric patted uncertainly at the ground – looking for a threat that it wasn't going to find. Steelix smashed through the ground, head-first, knocking Manectric skyward. Its' tail then glowed a fiery sapphire colour and smashed down on Manectric, it's indigo energy knocking it to the ground and knocking Blake out of the battle as Manectric fainted on the ground. Steelix landed, strong as ever and roared powerfully as the crowd cheered around them in the Cianwood Contest Hall. Juliet seemed ecstatic as she was handed the Cianwood Ribbon.

"She's gotten better from battling you," Drew commented, "anyway we should get moving if we want to get to Blackthorn City in time."

Solidad and May nodded, "Your egg looks interesting." Solidad replied mysteriously.

"You know what Pokémon it is don't you?" May enquired quizzically.

"Maybe." Solidad replied cagily, "Come-on let's go." She scooped her bag onto her back, as May and Drew led the way out of the Centre, off on the next leg of their journey to Blackthorn City.

.

_Hope you liked Chapter 7,_

_May's Egg is gonna be a mystery for a little bit longer,_

_But I hope it'll be worth the wait. _

_Next chapter up relatively soon,_

_Reviews and responses always welcome and really appreciated,_

_Butterfree. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Pokémon**

**Johto Coordinator Champions **

May cast her head whimsically around the Mahogany Town as they got closer to the Gym. For a place whose Gym Leader was an Ice-Type specialist the place didn't seem very icy. In fact it didn't seem icy at all. The air was humid, the houses fairly traditional Johto standard and that…didn't tally with an Ice-Type specialist. Then again that was like suggesting if you were a Flying-Type specialist you had to make your gym in a blimp. Ice-Type made her think about her Glaceon, back lounging around at the Petalburg Gym. She'd be sure to use Glaceon in the Grand Festival at some point, she might not use all her Pokémon but she'd try to use as many of them as she could – plus it'd be good for her Pokémon to all get to know each other. Ash's all seemed so close at Professor Oak's – May wanted her Pokémon to have that same bond.

Drew was riding a wave of confidence after catching himself a beautiful Goldeen in a cave he'd found at Mt. Mortar and Solidad seemed despite her defeat in Ecruteak City to be rested and prepared for victory at Blackthorn City. Although May and Vulpix and Gengar might have something to say about that. She stroked at her Egg again, a habit that she'd picked up as they moved further into the City, drawing up at a poster stuck to the wall.

"I didn't realize Mahogany Town was hosting a Contest?" May quizzed.

Drew nodded, "It's one of the last in the season, I guess when I beat you in Blackthorn City May you'll have to enter."

She laughed, "Keep dreaming Drew – you didn't even make it to the final in Ecruteak City, if anything I think I'm in with a better chance than you, besides Vulpix is turning into a real trooper and Gengar's always been a power house. I just have to focus on making sure that you get to see that Vulpix can be fierce behind his…cuteness."

"And at least we can use our new Pokémon in Contests Drew," Solidad grinned, "Goldeen is gonna be a Pokémon out of water."

Drew looked offended but calmly superior, "Who said I was planning on using Goldeen in Blackthorn City! It's not the only new Pokémon I have on my belt Solidad."

"Hey look there's a Pokémon Beauty Salon opened up a few streets away," May said regarding another poster next to the one advertising the Mahogany Contest, "it says that they do grooming for the Pokémon and they also sell…accessories…that sounds cool right?"

Solidad nodded after a few moments deliberation, "Sure let's check it out, Drew needs all the help he can get."

.

"Oh my gosh, Juliet!" May yipped excitedly as she strolled through the door of the salon, spotting her sun-hat sporting friend depositing her Poké Balls with the amber-haired desk clerk. May wrapped her up in a hug and then realized that trying to squeeze her egg between them probably wasn't the best solution, "I didn't realize you were in Mahogany Town – you got back from Cianwood City real quick. Oh…I completely forget congratulations on your win, that makes it Four Ribbons right? We're all square!"

Juliet nodded producing her Ribbon Case and demonstrating her new, fabulous Cianwood Ribbon, shining out with only her central Ribbon-spot left in the case. She grinned. She also envied how effortlessly stylish Juliet always looked. Her choice of sun-hat was magenta coloured, with a loose jade-green top and waist-high, long pale pink trousers that swept down, flaring out just above her beautiful kitten heels. Why couldn't May ever look that pretty when she performed? Maybe she'd hit Dawn up for some styling tips for Blackthorn City.

"Your Steelix looked very strong, you should be proud," Solidad murmured as she entered, she looked at the amber-haired receptionist who had just returned from her back room, "do I know you from somewhere?" Solidad quizzed.

"I don't think so," the woman replied with an odd-sounding voice, "would you like to deposit your Pokémon for some type-specific treatments?"

"Sure," May said excitedly handing over her Poké Balls, she then thought about her Egg, "if you don't mind I'll keep my Egg…I'm just not sure I want to let it go."

The receptionist nodded, "And you?" she asked looking at Solidad, "And you?" she asked looking to Drew. They both nodded, handing over their Poké Balls.

"When should we come get them?" May quizzed, clutching her Egg tightly to her chest.

The receptionist froze as though no-one ever asked her that question which May found distinctly weird, "In a few hours." May shrugged and strolled out of the Beauty Salon – it was time to get some food.

.

May felt so glad they'd come across the all you can eat buffet – the food had all been so amazing there had been pizza, pasta, noodles…and more rice balls than she'd ever had when Brock was with them. It'd keep her going for a long time since they still had quite a long way to go till Blackthorn City. She stroked at her Egg as they turned the corner toward the Beauty Salon and she immediately felt her mystery sense coming on as she spotted Officer Jenny, accompanied by a faithful Growlithe standing with a crowd of trainers outside the Salon – or what had been the Salon. She sprinted up, followed by Drew, Solidad and Juliet as they drew up with the other trainers.

"Hey what's going on?" May asked.

"It seems that some thieves have been using this Salon as a cover to steal Pokémon," Officer Jenny murmured, "do any of you have your Pokémon with you?" the trainers all shook their heads, May shook hers too – though technically she had an Egg it wouldn't be any use in a battle till it actually evolved into a Pokémon. "I'm afraid you'll just have to wait till we track down these thieves – they won't have gone far, they'll need access to a Pokémon Centre teleportation system if they want to move the Poké Balls quickly."

"We'll come with you Officer Jenny," Solidad volunteered, "you'll need some help!"

"Thank you, although without Pokémon I'm not sure how much use you'll be," Jenny paused a moment and then produced a trio of Poké Balls handing one a piece to Drew, Solidad and Juliet, "those three Pokémon were supposed to be going to some trainers but for some reason they weren't taken, maybe you can use them to help in this situation."

They all nodded and May, though feeling a little helpless without a Pokémon of her own elected to continue and sprinted off with the others again to the Pokémon Centre. She felt annoyed as she got a stitch – why did there always have to be running after having a nice meal? That was something she'd never understand!

.

Cassidy moved swiftly with the second sack of Poké Balls, dumping it in the teleportation room with Butch and then moved back out to watch the door of the Pokémon Centre. Though it had been necessary to use Houndour's Smog as a cover to incapacitate Nurse Joy to get into the Pokémon Centre in the first place, Cassidy hadn't had the foresight to realize neither she nor Butch actually knew how to work the teleportation system. Instead Butch was now hunched over the monitor trying to figure out which way it would work, Cassidy kept casting her head toward the door and then frowned as she spotted an Officer Jenny – accompanied by the three twerps that had wrecked things in Ilex Forest racing toward her. Worse still there was now a fourth twerp, dressed in a ridiculous floppy sunhat and summer dress with kitten heels. _How impractical_.

"Stop what you're doing with those Pokémon," the Officer Jenny declared releasing her Growlithe in the foyer of the Centre, Cassidy cast her eye toward the bags – she'd have to battle them out of the Pokémon Centre, at that point three of the twerps – not the one clutching the exotic looking egg to her chest – threw out three Poké Balls of their own, releasing a Chikorita, Charmander and Mudkip who all looked quiet young and weak – piece of cake, "you thieves have to stop now." Butch joined her and Cassidy grinned at him.

"Prepare for trouble-" she yelled.

"-and make it double!" Butch continued, grinning.

"To infect the world with devastation!" Cassidy tossed a Poké Ball out.

"To blight all people in every nation!" Butch cried, throwing out a second Poké Ball.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy." She said excitedly as her Poké Ball released her faithful Raticate who snapped its jaws menacingly.

"And _Butch_," he said with heavy emphasis on his name, "of course!" his Poké Ball spawned a fearsome looking Primeape. May looked on at the two Team Rocket members and paused – she felt completely defenceless.

"Primeape use Dynamic Punch," Butch directed, watching as his shaggy-haired Pokémon sprang up on its legs and then smashed a fist into Growlithe, knocking it out of the Pokémon Centre, May felt the general trend as everyone backed outside, Jenny moving toward her Growlithe, ensuring that it was still okay to battle, "please you think that's a match for our Pokémon, Primeape – finish that Growlithe with Thrash." Primeape dove toward Growlithe a second time and the Fire Pokémon sprang up, trying to use Flamethrower in its defence but instead received a fist in the face, followed by repeat kicks and punches as it was knocked out. Jenny withdrew it from battle, conceding it was beaten.

"Alright Raticate – lets finish off these small fry and make away with our booty – use Hyper Fang on Chikorita," Raticate sprang toward the grass type, biting down hard on the Pokémon before swinging it round by its leaf and knocking it down to the ground, "and now focus on the Mudkip – take it out with Grass Knot!"

Drew was more prepared than Juliet had been, "Mudkip, dodge and use Tackle!" However the Mudkip, as a juvenile, proved less resilient, leaping to try and avoid the attack feebly but being caught by the grass knot and slammed into the ground, slumping down without any power. Knocked out – that left Juliet and her Charmander.

"Charmander use Ember!" she ordered, red pellets of light glowed around the Charmander's mouth and drifted toward Raticate, burning it harshly and knocking it back, sending it and Cassidy into a rage. Butch and Primeape were focusing on the Charmander now uncertainly. May couldn't bare to watch them, tackling the Charmander alone and then suddenly felt her Egg glowing and stepped back. Watching as the egg glowed at the peak and gradually the glow wrapped around the entire Egg shape until it began to metamorphosis, and suddenly it was turning into a long serpent-like creature. Fins shaped out of the side of its head and finally the glowing stopped, revealing a Dratini and May started beaming. Without warning her Dratini dove to Charmander's aid, whipping around and slapping into Raticate, knocking it flying onto its back and doubling back to stand with Charmander against Primeape – much bigger than both the small Pokémon.

"May that was Dratini's Extreme Speed," Juliet said amazed at the agility and strength of the little Pokémon, "see what other moves it knows."

May nodded, thinking about what she could remember of Dragon Types – she wasn't all that familiar with them but she remembered that they learned some moves when they were quite small. "Alright Dratini use Twister." Dratini immediately began swirling around on the ground, whipping up a purple-yellow tornado that swirled around and slapped into Primeape, knocking it back toward Primeape.

"Finish it off with Ember Charmander!" Juliet called out and the little Fire-Type sprang up, diving down on Primeape and spraying fire over it, causing it to faint. With their backs against the wall Butch and Cassidy looked at one another and recalled their Pokémon, pulling out of nowhere a set of wings on their back, coupled to small engines and thus boosting off into the sky – avoiding capture by Officer Jenny. May ran toward her Dratini, wrapping it up in a hug which it seemed to enjoy, giggling at her as she hugged it while Juliet bent down and picked up her Charmander.

.

"The Pokémon are all fine Officer Jenny," Nurse Joy replied, handing over the four Poké Balls, Jenny plucked the ball containing her Growlithe and then strolled over to May, still hugging her Dratini who was now wrapping and unwrapping itself from her, circling all around her – tickling her in the process, who was chatting happily with Juliet, Drew and Solidad, "you guys were very impressive there. Now these three Pokémon, Mudkip, Charmander and Chikorita should all have gone to trainers as starter Pokémon here in Mahogany Town but for whatever reason they didn't. They did however enjoy you all – Juliet I think you should take Chikorita, Drew you should take Mudkip and Juliet you should take Charmander these Pokémon deserve a chance to see the world and enjoy themselves and I think that Police life might be a little mundane for them, what do you say?"

Juliet, Solidad and Drew exchanged looks and then released the three young Pokémon. They each bent down and picked up their Pokémon who seemed excited to be held by their trainers. "I think they're gonna love coordinating with us in battle," Juliet mused, stroking at her Chikorita who purred appreciatively, "don't you guys?"

Drew and Solidad nodded, equally pleased with the new additions to their teams.

.

_So I know it's been a while but I hope it's been worth the wait!_

_Hope you like Chapter 8 and the new Pokémon and Butch and Cassidy being back_

_Reviews and responses as always welcome,_

_Butterfree _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about my writing errors, I'm gonna try and rectify those but to clarify Juliet takes Chikorita and Solidad takes Charmander. Sorry for those errors. Hopefully they'll be clarified by now.**

.

**Pokémon**

.

"Alright Lopunny use Ice-Beam and then knock it down with a dizzy punch!" Eric directed calmly, as his graceful normal-type Pokémon somersaulted down from the sky, spinning as the glowing electric blue beam danced toward the Tangela.

"That the best you got, Tangela counter with Bullet Seed!" Darius responded, watching as his Grass-Type, flinched momentarily before opening its mouth and shooting a stream of jade-yellow bolts toward the Lopunny as it dropped down from the sky. Lopunny took the Bullet-Seed in its abdomen, blunting its descent and knocking it of course, causing it to smash unceremoniously into the ground. Tangela, however, barely avoided ice-beam as an ice-berg sprang up in the spot had been standing in moments before impact.

The two male Coordinators surveyed one another – this warm up match was a tough one and was demonstrating their key qualities. Eric was calm and relaxed, and focused on maximising the beauty of his Pokémon's moves, although that caused him to have some tactical and strategic shortcomings. Darius on the other hand focused purely on strategy, giving little time to perfecting the moves – something that had been made glaringly obvious by Tangela's momentary hesitation.

"You okay Lopunny?" Eric checked urgently. His Pokémon growled affirmatively and sprang back to its feet, seemingly renewed by the respite, "Okay then, use Mirror Coat and then Jump Kick!" Lopunny nodded, its fur glossing over as it began to take in the renewing effects.

Darius seized upon this, "Tangela use Solar-Beam now – while it's trying to recover." Tangela jumped affirmatively, beginning to glow as it started to store the solar energy. The two Coordinators held onto themselves tensely, waiting for their Pokémon – if Tangela stored enough energy it would be able to strike Lopunny and knock it out, if Lopunny recovered enough then it would be agile enough to outmanoeuvre Tangela and finish it off with the Fighting-Type move. Darius grinned as Tangela leaned back slightly and then launched the glowing ivory coloured beam toward Lopunny, fully charged up from the gloriously large sun overhead. The beam smashed into Lopunny whose Mirror-Coat shattered as it was hurled backward, being dumped to the ground by the impact and knocked out. Eric immediately ran to Lopunny dropping to its side to check it was okay before recalling it to its Poké Ball, he stood up and crossed toward Darius.

"At least my moves would actually get me through the Appeal Round!" He ranted.

Darius laughed, "When I get through to the Battle Round, at least I'm gonna be the one who wins the Battle because I can actually strategize, using Mirror Coat was a stupid mistake, it was always gonna take Lopunny longer to recover, you should have struck as soon as Lopunny said it was okay!"

"Solar Beam is just powerful, Tangela can't control it, and it barely managed to get Bullet Seed out – something tells me you haven't trained it enough to perfect its moves." The two boys squared up to one another, their eyes ablaze as they each began ranting to one another about their shortcomings without any chance of resolving the crisis.

"Hey guys, how are…" May paused her excited greeting of Eric and Darius as she realized that as usual they were arguing again, "oh no, what happened this time?"

They both glared at her in unison as Juliet, Solidad and Drew joined them – all seemingly equally dismayed by the ongoing argument.

"He won the battle through brute force, which if he were a _real_ Coordinator he would know isn't how you win Contests!" Eric yelled, clearly stressed by Darius's behaviour.

Darius laughed, "Well since only one of us has won Four Ribbons maybe you should realize that having pretty, fancy moves isn't that important if you can't actually win once your Pokémon know those moves."

May nervously moved in between the two of them, "Guys can you stop arguing, you're scaring the Tangela." Darius looked down at his Pokémon and bent down, picking up his Grass-Poison type and playing with one of its tangles absent-mindedly, "You two really need to stop doing this _every time_ you have a battle…"

"Yeah cause you don't flip out if somebody touches your food," Darius scoffed, looking at his Tangela, "come-on buddy let's find some real Coordinators in Blackthorn City." Darius sprinted off with his Tangela in his arms.

"Do you wanna come with us Eric?" May asked but she could tell straight away that the flame-haired Coordinator wasn't interested; he was already staring after Darius as he sprinted off.

He shook his head, "Thanks for the offer but I think I'm gonna go and find some more Coordinators to battle with the other side of the Ice Path, catch you later!" Eric ran just as fast as Darius, racing away into the distance. May sighed…she'd never understand the two of them.

"This seems like a good place to stop – beside this pond!" Solidad suggested and the other three nodded, moving to sit beside it. Solidad unfurled the picnic rug from her bag and pulled out the cooking stove, starting to warm through a casserole for the Coordinators while Juliet prepared some food for the Pokémon.

"Alright guys come-on out!" May declared, tossing out her Six Poké Balls, dropping Flaaffy, Gengar, Vulpix, Dratini, Beautifly and Nidorina out into the open air, all of them seeming excited to finally stretch their legs. Vulpix, Nidorina and Flaaffy sprinted off to the waters edge while Gengar and Beautifly circled above. Dratini seemed a little uncertain though, preferring to stay close to May. Solidad threw out her Pokémon, Lapras seeming grateful for a swim as it picked up Paras and took it off for a ride around the pond. Pidgeot and Butterfree joined Gengar and Beautifly above them while Charmander remained near its Coordinator, obviously a little nervous of the other Pokémon. Drew and Juliet's Pokémon joined in, with their new additions Chikorita and Mudkip also seeming curiously nervous.

May cuddled Dratini in her arms and sat down with Drew near the waters edge while he urged Mudkip to try and swim in the Pond a little, "You've seemed quiet the last few days, some Poké Block for your thoughts?" she joked, handing a piece to Dratini who happily munched on it and finished it in a few short bites.

Drew shrugged, smiling as Mudkip swam away a little and then came racing back to the shore when it realized how far out it had gotten. Then Solidad's Lapras drifted over, encouraging Lapras to come out with it and the two Water-Types drifted away. May looked at Drew, he was clearly troubled and she wasn't even sure why…maybe it was cause he was travelling with three Girls when he'd rather be off and battling with Eric and Darius.

"I'm just focusing on the Contest…besides I haven't travelled with you in a while May…it's…different to be seeing you all the time again," he laughed, "I'm a lot more of a lone Mightyena than a group guy…and anyway I've been focusing on training up Victreebell…you know that more than most. Besides I never was that much of a talker more of a thinker…which is why Darius and Eric are never gonna win a Grand Festival…they're too busy arguing to focus."

May laughed, "I'm glad you're focusing at least…on this Contest I mean, it'll be good to have a real fight on my hands."

"You don't consider the others a threat?" Drew enquired, raising an eyebrow in a way that made May know she had Drew back with her at last.

"Juliet's a smart cookie and Solidad's experienced…but you were always the real rival Drew," May grinned, "I'm gonna have to beat you all someday, so in that sense you're all threats – I just think you're a bigger threat than most. Considering how strong your Appeal with Victreebell was in Violet City, I'm sure you're gonna get through the Appeal Round in Blackthorn City."

"Do you know which Pokémon you're gonna use?" Drew quizzed.

May nodded vehemently, "Dratini," she said stroking its head, "needs a little more practice before its ready for a Contest, I'm sticking with Vulpix and Gengar…except…I'm switching them round. Gengar can open for me and Vulpix can fight in the Battle Rounds – I'm sure I'm gonna meet Christina again and me and Vulpix wanna show her what a big mistake she made."

Drew grinned, "Let's get some lunch anyway; I think Solidad's almost done."

.

"That casserole was so good Solidad," May praised as she rapped her coat tightly around her as they entered the Ice-Cave, "alright Flaaffy I need you to light up this cave for us." The light of the Poké Ball momentarily lit the cave before they were plunged back into darkness. Then the cave was illuminated again by a bright blue light, emanating from Flaaffy's tail. May's electric type smiled at her and May was sure she was glad of the fur round her neck – it'd act like a snug scarf as the temperate got colder as they moved deeper into the cave.

"How long is the walk through the cave Solidad?" Juliet quizzed as she regarded the amazing frozen ceiling above their heads.

"Not that long, it should take us a little over an hour's walk to get to the other side…although it does incline steeply in some places so watch out!" she advised. May felt safe with Flaaffy by her side, lighting it up for them. The ice reminded her of her Glaceon, probably curled up snugly at the Petalburg Gym with her Mom and Dad…it might even be hearing stories told about Max – she couldn't believe it – her little brother was actually starting out on his Pokémon journey. Wait until Ash heard – he'd be the first trainer Max would want to battle…although the logistics in journeying between Hoenn and Unova would probably make a battle a little tricky.

May kept walking and could feel the floor starting to slope between them, "Guys it's starting to get a little st-" the word was snatched from her mouth by a scream and a yell from Flaaffy as both of them slipped and began sliding down the ice deeper and deeper into the darkness. In the chaos May reached out and grabbed Flaaffy, clutching her Pokémon protectively to her. A chorus of cries behind her suggested that the others, blinded by the blackout caused by Flaaffy falling over had also fallen onto the path. They seemed to fall for what seemed like hours as they plunged down and down the path, until May smacked onto the ice with a thud, yelling as her rear exploded in pain. Drew, Solidad and Juliet landed in a similarly unflattering manner on the icy floor. May touched Flaaffy, "You okay?" she asked running her hand over Flaaffy's body to try and check it for marks to see if it was okay, it nuzzled her which suggested Flaafy was just fine. "Alright then, let's keep moving and try to do it carefully."

"I have a better idea," Juliet suggested, she threw out a Poké Ball, "Steelix I need some help in her!" Her Rock-Steel type through back its head magnificently in the high-ceilinged icy cave, "Steelix would you mind giving us a ride out of here, May you and Flaaffy sit up front to light the way and the rest of us just grab a rock." Drew and Solidad after a moments sizing up Steelix relented and picked rocks, clutching on as May and Flaaffy assumed their positions at the front of the long rock-snake Pokémon. At least this would cut down journey time. Once contented that they were all comfortable, Steelix tore away, bouncing along the ice-cave at a furious speed, much faster than people moving on foot.

.

"Hey look is that natural light?" May asked as Steelix inched up part of an incline, she slipped down from Steelix, followed excitedly by Flaaffy as they moved toward the opening. "I think it is, come on guys – we're here!" Juliet, Solidad and Drew sprang down, and ran after May toward the opening, followed by an ecstatic Steelix who seemed excited to get out of the icy, cold confines of the Ice Path. They were immersed in sunlight as the Ice Path opened out, giving birth to a view from the raised height of the Ice-Path down toward Blackthorn City below them.

_I'm finally here and I'm going to win my Fifth Ribbon – no matter what the others say, the Blackthorn City Ribbon is mine!_

.

**So I hope Chapter 9 was a big improvement on the last few,**

**Hope people liked seeing more of Darius and Eric,**

**And if you did, then you don't have to wait long cause they'll be competing**

**In the Blackthorn City Contest – and Appeals are up next! **

**Butterfree**

**X **


End file.
